Un amor asesino
by Janelachicaendemoniada
Summary: La obscuridad no existe en el amor... todos tienen obscuridad en el corazón algunos la controlan ... otros la dejan salir
1. Criss y Jeff?

**Bueno empiezo con esta historia por que la anterior no me gusto y porque me encanta Jeff the Killer y él no me pertence al igual que el personaje de Cristine pero los demas son totalmente mios bueno empezare:**

mmm... Hola yo soy Cristine Evans o Criss como prefieran llamarme, tengo cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, rizado y color rojo en las puntas para distinguir cuando lo deberia cortar, no soy alta mido 1.60, soy la persona más antisocial del mundo no me junto con nadie solo con mi amiga inseparable Yessica me gusta decirle Yess de cariño ah tenido varios novios digo unos 10 tiene ojos verdes y yo eh tenido 1 novio Jeff, tengo ojos azules, tez blanca, soy *hermosa* entre comillas, tengo 15 años, no tengo madre solo un padre que me odia hasta el punto que quisiera matarme, mi madre murio por... no quisiera decirlo ahora, me gusta el color rojo carmesí, soy una freak y en la historia soy un poco emo, no tengo hermanos soy hija unica, me gusta lo tétrico bueno creo que eso es todo.

Me desperte de golpe en la noche vi a alguien encima de mi, quise gritar pero me tapo la boca y me puso un cuchillo en el cuello, cuando mis ojos se acostrumbraron a la obscuridad, pude ver su cara tez excesivamente blanca una sonrisa psicopata extendida hasta las mejillas con una marca, parpados... que...ma...dos! quede paralizada de repente dijo

-Go to sleep- espere que me matara cerre los ojos pero cuando los abri ya no estaba

-Pero que carajos paso!- grite asustada no podia olvidar sus ojos aunque no tenia parpados realmente era ...lindo pense

-Estoy loca, mejor dormire- Me acomode en pocisión fetal y me cubri con la sabana negra, me dedique a cerrar mis ojos

A la mañana siguiente:

-Que demonios- me desperto el reloj, marcaban las 7:30am -Llegare tarde tengo que vestirme rápido- me valia una mierda si llegaba tarde o no. Me puse unos pantalones negros y una playera roja de AD/DC, tome mi mochila de Adventure Time y sali de mi cuarto eran las 7:50am apenas llegaria 2min. antes baje corriendo las escaleras no salude a mi padre sali por la puerta corriendo llegue a las 7:59am

-Uf! casi llego tarde- subi a la clase de Quimica y vi a Yess

-Hola, Yess- le dije susurrando

-Hola Criss, porque llegaste tan tarde?-

-Nada importante-

-Ok como quieras tengo que decirte algo importante pero sera en el receso- dijo con seriedad

-Como quieras- conteste indiferentemente

La clase paso rápido Dani se quemo con un ácido pero se lo merecia, realmente la odiaba, llego el receso y sali como rayo agarrando a Yess

-Auch! me lastimas Criss!-

-Je losiento tengo mucha hambre-

Nos sentamos en una banca y empece a comer Yess me interrumpio y se le salian lagrimas

-Criss mi novio me esta engañando termine con el pero lo extraño- contesto triste

-y cual de todos Yess?- tenia tantos novios que no recordaba su nombre

-Criss, como que cual de todos, Alex!-

-ahh tambien te tengo que decir algo pero no creas que estoy loca-

-ya tienes novio?-

-noo que asco es algo que me sucedio ayer en la noche-

-ug que mal pero cuenta!-

-Ayer me desperte de golpe vi a alguien sobre mi trate de gritar, me tapo la boca y puso un cuchillo en mi cuello quedo asi por unos 15 min. en todo ese tiempo vi su cara era blanca muy blanca, una sonrisa psicopata extendida hasta sus mejillas, parpados quemados, polera blanca y un pantalón negro dijo -go to sleep- cerre los ojos y cuando los abri se fue.- conteste asustada

-entonces alguien intento matarte!-

-digamos que si, pero ahh era hermoso-

-estas loca o que demonios te pasa-

-recuerda soy rara bueno se me quito el hambre... dingg!

-ahs vamos a la clase de historia-

subimos las clases pasaron como rayo, llegue a casa mi padre estaba ahi con cara de enojado tan pronto pase me agarro por la oreja y me tiro a suela

-pero que carajos de pasa!-grite

-mira lo que encontre en tu cuarto!- me dijo mostrandome un paquete de marihuana me habia descubierto que haria!

-es...o no es m...ii-o- taramude

-ya basta criss, te drogas? dime la verdad-

-si y...!-

me golpeo en la pared, trajo un tubo de metal y comenzo a golpearme hasta que quede bañada en sangre y mi padre se fue! increiblemente me dejo para que me desangrara no me importaba en lo absoluto, queria morir.

-Ahggg!- dije retorsiendome de dolor me levante unos minutos despues bañada en sangre fui al baño me bañe toda la sangre resvalo de mi termine de bañarme me dolia, limpie la mancha que deje en el suelo y lave mi ropa subi a mi cuarto me recoste en mi cama tenia tarea pero me valia verga.

-auchh! duele mucho!- me queje me quede dormida, desperte de nuevo en la noche él estaba otra vez sobre mi, dolia mas por los moretones y todo eso.

-ahgg! matame de una vez hazlo no me importa vamos hazlo apuñala cuantas veces quieras, matame rapido vamos!- le suplique de nuevo él se quito de ensima corrio asia mi y...

**espero que les aya gustado a mi en lo personal si, dejen sus rewiews me harian muy feliz hasta la próxima.**


	2. Acaso me enamore?

ahgg! matame de una vez hazlo no me importa vamos hazlo apuñala cuantas veces quieras, matame rapido vamos!- le suplique de nuevo él se quito de ensima corrio asia mi y se paro a unos centimetros de mi, estaba jugando conmigo me senti ofendida

-que?! no lo haras o eres muy cobarde- insite el rio

-nadie me llama cobarde-

-y... que haras al respecto golpearme como mi padre o matarme como el asesino que eres?-

-no hare nada... por ahora-

-y... porque no te ahorras la molestia y lo haces ahora!-suplique

-porque no sera divertida ahora Go to sleep- salio por mi ventana me daba igual la cerre y me dormi

Jeff pov

Porque no le daba miedo, me suplicaba que la matara ninguna de mis victimas a hecho lo mismo aunque tenian una vida peor ,pero ellos si valoraban su vida pero ella... esta loca aunque no soy la persona adecuada para decirlo yo estoy loco aunque no eh estado mucho tiempo cerca de ella solo 2 días y cuando estaba cerca sentia una sensación acaso me habia enamorado de ella? sueno como un estupido, mejor ire con slendy para que me diga que demonios me pasa! sigo hablando como un estúpido.

Fin de Jeff pov

DESDE AQUI JEFF NARRARA LA HISTORIA

* * *

Sera mejor que me apresure o no alcanzare a Slendy!- me apresure al fin llegue pero llegue muy tarde que importa lo despertare entre a la casa en el bosque fui al cuarto de slendy

-go to sleep-

-que jodidos te pasa Jeff!- grito

-tengo que decirte algo importante!-

-aja si dime que problemas te agobian- respondio sarcasticamente

-creo...que me estoy enamorando-

-que! O.O-

-lo que escuchastes-

-de quien demonios?-

-de una de mis victimas-

-eso no puede ser asi que ve olvidandote de ella-

-no se talves te haga caso- sali corriendo llegue a otra casa pero no mia si no la de una de mis victimas y la mande a dormir

AQUI TERMINA LA NARRACION DE JEFF Y EMPIEZA LA DE CRISS

* * *

Me levante vi el despertador eran las 7:00am que demonios! recorde lo que paso la noche anterior senti un pequeño escalofrio me vesti, baje a desayunar era muy temprano desayune lo normal cereal y leche subi a mi cuarto no queria ver a mi padre despues de lo que me hizo en la cara

-demonios tengo todavia las marcas los moretones me tendre que maquillar- empece a maquillarme y quede bien no se me notaba nada! vi eran las 7:32am sali de la casa camine hasta la escuela llegue

-ahs porque todos estan amontonados- pase de repente...

**Aqui termina es muy corto lo se pero el siguiente sera mas largo dejen sus rewiews :D**


	3. Ahora conocen mi pasado

**hola :D hoy me levante temprano asi que sera un capitulo largo **

Sorpresa de entre la multitud aparecio Dani con una mano vendada sus secuaces me agarraron de las muñecas

-auch!- me queje tenia moretones pero me agarraron con tal fuerza

-que pasa Criss te duele? pagaras por lo que me hicistes

Flash back

-Criss pasame el trabajo no lo hice-

-No ya dejame en paz!-

-Pasamelo te digo o si no pagaras!-

-que... me rociaras con tu broncedor liquido o que?!-

-sacaste boleto, Melisa, Rusel agarrenla!-ordeno me agarraron no podia moverme

-eso es todo lo que tienes perra!-

-nadie me dice asi- cuando termino me dio una cachetada

-ja- di un codazo me libere agarre a Dani y le di unas buenas patadas y golpes termino en el suelo

-agh!- se quejo mientras sangraba

-asi aprenderas a no meterte conmigo- dije mientras reia su dolor me hacia sentir muy bien

-lo pagaras Evans!- dijo una de sus secuaces solo me aleje con una sonrisa

Fin de flash back

-dejame en paz eso quedo claro la vez pasada-

-no pagaras sentiras lo que yo senti, perra!- me agarraron con más fuerza me dio un golpe se le quedo pegado el maquillaje en la mano vio un moreton

-Rusel! ve por una cubeta de agua- ordeno me solto pero Dani me agarro

-ya dejenme!-

-no, quedaras en ridiculo, como yo!- llego Rusel con el agua rusel me volvio a agarrar me soltaron pero me estamparon contra un casillero Dani se acerco

-aww pobresita ahora todos veran como eres en realidad- me hecho la cubeta de agua el maquillaje se me resbalo se veian todos los moretones, todos se me quedaron viendo aterrados no era porque me habia mojado si no por los moretones que aparecieron en mi cuerpo.

-ahora veras de lo que soy capas- dije hice una sonrisa psicopata como la de Jeff saque un cuchillo agarre a Dani de su playera la estrelle contra los casilleros, la golpee contra los casilleros una y otra vez termino en el suelo, la agarre del cuello de la camiseta estampe mi puño en su cara ya sangrante sangro mas no me queria detener, prosegui a patearla en las costillas, tenia el cuchillo en la mano, estaba apunto de enterrarlo e su pecho por varios chicos me separaron agarrandome con mucha fuerza, mi cordura habia vuelto vi mis mano y a Dani asi que corri asi a mi casa no tenia intencion de quedarme asi que me quede en casa escuchando musica, cerre con candado no queria ver a nadie, el timbre sono no abri tiraron la puerta principal

-demonios, tengo que escapar- sali por la ventana llegue al patio corri

los policias tiraron la puerta de mi cuarto ya no estaba ahi me vieron correr bajaron y me empezaron a perseguir

-tengo que correr mas rapido si no me alcazaran-estaba exausta pero no deje de correr

-Cristine Evans tenemos una orden de arresto, no trate de escapar- grito un policia, tropece con una roca me levante y corri me alcazaron me tiraron al suelo y me pusieron una esposas, me metieron a la patrulla llegamos rapido me metieron a una celda

-Demonios estoy en la carcel, bueno eso no es tan malo al menos ya no vere a mi padre-

-Evans se te acusa de agresion fisica e intento de asesinato hacia la señorita Daniela Flores, tiene derecho a una llamada- dijo mientras abria la celda sali sin esposas llegue a telefono y marque el telefono de Yessica, no tenia intencion de llamar a mi padre

-Hola quien habla-

-Soy yo Criss-

-a Criss que quieres?-repondio amablemente

-mmm... estoy en un problema pero no le digas nada a mi padre ok?-

-si, Criss no le dire pero dime que necesitas-

-estoy en la carcel me arrestaron por agredir a Dani ven pronto y no llames a mi padre!-

-que.. demonios que.. te pasa Criss, esta bien voy enseguida-colgo me quede en la celdan me sacaron de nuevo empezaron a revisarme

-ahora que..- encontraron un cuchillo, se dieron cuenta de los moretones asi que me metieron a una cabina de esas que salen en las series policiacas para interrogarme y empezaron a preguntar

-por que tienes esos moretones, Evans?-

-no tengo que contestarle-

-nosotros hacemos la preguntas ahora conteste-

-no dire nada-

-tenemos cargos para dejarla en un reformatorio juvenil por un año asi que conteste y le quitamos el año y le dejamos nada mas con una fianza-

-esta bien, mi padre me hizo los moretones-

-esta segura-

-si estoy segura solo algunas de la cara me los hizo Dani los de mas fue mi padre-

-y se podria saber la razon de porque lo hizo-

-ya respondi a la pregunta anterior, legalmente ya no tengo que ir al reformatorio asi que no tengo porque contestar-

-responda y le bajamos la fianza-

-esta bien, descubrio que me drogaba asi que me golpeo otra pregunta?-

-y porque te drogabas?-

-no tengo porque responder-

-esta bien Evans, si responde todas las preguntas que quedan la dejaremos libre sin fianza, pero tendra que hacerse unos examenes fisicos, psicologicos que nosotros mismo le haremos-

-ok, me drogaba porque mi padre no me ponia atencion asi que no se daria cuenta y lo empece a hacer-

-porque agrediste a la señorita Flores?-

-porque ella se lo busco me golpeo y me hecho agua que hacia que el maquillaje se resbalara haciendo visibles los moretones-

-porque tu padre no te hace caso?-

-me odia asi de sencillo-

-se puede saber la razon de la cual te odia-

-es que me hecha la culpa de que mi madre murio y de que asesine a mi hermanito-

-Evans, digame porque murio su madre y porque asesino a su hermano-

-no-dije mientras se salia una lagrima

-Evans, conteste-

-esta bien :(-

Flash back

habia una pequeña Cristine estaba jugando en la calle mi madre me dijo que no lo hiciera estaba en la calle jugando mi madre aparecio vio que venia un auto grito

-Criss, quitate del camino-vio que no hacia caso asi que fue corriendo hacia mi me empujo el auto atropello a mi madre estaba a lado de ella mi padre vio lo que paso llamo a una ambulancia la ambulancia llego pronto se llevo mi madre al hospital pero era demasiado tarde habia muerto, desde aquel dia mi padre me dirigia unas miradas de odio, mi hermanito estaba bien, mi padre jugaba con el feliz no lo trataba mal pero a mi si, tenia apenas 5 años y mi hermano tenia 1 año perdi la cordura empece a portarme como una loca jugaba con los cuchillos cada vez que agarraba uno reia como una maniaca mi padre no hizo caso a mi comportamiento me ignoraba se fue a trabajar mi hermano estaba en la sala gateando me le hacerque empece a reir fui la la cocina traje un cuchillo me puse sobre mi hermano el lloro.

-hola mike-dije psicopatamente el lloro lo apuñale una y otra vez estaba muerto subi a mi cuarto estaba llena de sangre pero no hice nada llego mi padre vio a mi hermano grito y lloro subio a mi cuarto con enfado golpeo la puerta como se lo esperaba esta cubierta con sangre llamo a una ambulancia metieron a mi hermano y mi padre se fue con el en la ambulancia sorpresivamente mi hermano ya estaba muerto, mi padre despues de 10 dias llego a casa yo seguia con la sangre me agarro del cabello me metio al auto me llevo a un loquero me hicieron pruebas habia perdido la cordura e inocencia era una loca asesina me quede internada todos se me quedaban viendo como una niña de 5 años estaba en un hospital psiquiatrico?

-que me ven quieren que haga lo mismo con ustedes?!- saque un cuchillo no me la habian quitado, se alejaron me dejaron sola dos personas me agarraron me metieron a una camara y empezaron a darme toques muy fuerte me pusieron una camisa de fuerza estaba indefensa despues de un año sali del hospital me llevaron a casa seguia un poco loca pero decidi no hacerlo notarlo ya que no queria volver al hospital.

Fin de flash back

-Tienen otra pregunta?- dos policias entraron con cara de peturbados

-no Evans no hay otra pregunta ahora a compañenos-salimos del cuarto llegue a otro me realizaron todo tipo de pruebas cuando finalizaron me cambie a mi ropa sali y estaba esperandome Yess, pero estaba mi padre

-Yess te dije que no lo llamaras!-

-yo no tuve la culpa Criss, iba a salir pero mi madre me pregunto a donde iba le dije y llamo a tu padre aunque le suplique que no, por favor disculpa a mi madre-

-tranquila, no fue tu culpa-

-y no tienes fianza o algo?-

-no, respondi a todas las preguntas y me eliminaron la fianza gracias por a compañarme yo te ire a dejar a tu casa vale?-

-ok vamonos-

-ajam- dijo mi padre

-que ahora que quieres?!-

-Criss tranquila vamos en el auto de tu padre para que hables con el-

-no quiero hablar con el!-

-vamos Criss!-

-esta bien vamos-subimos al auto deje a Yess y me diriji a casa llegue azote la puerta del auto entre a casa entre a mi cuarto no lo queria ver pero hablo entre la puerta

-hasta cuando dejaras de darme problemas?-

-jodete- repondi

-a mi NO ME HABLAS ASI NIÑA ESTUPIDA SOY TU PADRE-

-y... tengo que llorar o algo parecido?-

- una mas y te internare de nuevo en el Hospital tu decides- en mi mente pasaron muchas cosas los gritos de mi madre, padre de mi hermano y los mios, alguien lloraba era yo, recorde lo que paso en el hospital todo lo que me hicieron empece a llorar y a gritar y reir psicopatamente mi padre se alejo pero antes respondi.

-haslo me importa un carajo lo que hagas, asi no tendre que verte, en ese lugar me tratan mejor que tu, tu me golpeas salvajemente, ahi solo me dan toques, me ponen camisas de fuerza.

-ya veremos niña-

-haslo que se te plasca a mi me sigue importando una mierda!

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo que prometi largo me salio medio dramatico disculpen las faltas de ortografia y dejen sus rewiews para poderles agradecer de los rewiews en cada capitulo hasta la proxima y buenas tardes o noches.**


	4. Olvidemos el pasado

**hola estuve ausente bastante tiempo una disculpa y bueno olvide mencionarles algo de Criss se que dije que su hermano lo mato, pero ella tiene otro hermano que no hizo mencion de el es mayor que ella y no lo menciono por...**

Criss POV

Subi a mi cuarto me sente en el suelo llore incontroladamente entro alguien me tiro al suelo se poso ensima de mi

-quitate!-

-no, deja de gritar porque de todos modos nadie te va a oir-

-aghhh!- grite, me presiono los brazos me dolia tenia en los brazos los moretones mas grandes

-matame si quieres no me importa en lo absoluto-

... hubo un silencio el cual fue interrumpido le di una patada cayo al suelo agarre su cuchillo y me hice algunas cortadas

-basta yo soy el unico que toma ese cuchillo-

-y...que?!-

-mas vale que me lo des-

-no, si tu no me matas yo lo hare-

-por que tienes tanto deseo de morir?-

-mi padre me odia, me golpea quieres saber mas o es suficiente!-

-tranquila, dime lo que te agobia- el estaba siendo... tierno conmigo? el me gusta en cierta manera, pero no pense que seria un poco tierno y compasivo porque iba a confiar en el un asesino bueno le tenia mas confianza al el que a mi padre pero al menos podre sentirme mas tranquila.

-vamos no tengo tu tiempo-

-ok te contare- sin darme cuenta me corte con el cuchillo hasta que Jeff me tiro el cuchillo de la mano lo tomo y lo guardo en su chaqueta blanca bañada en sangre.

hace mucho tiempo habia una pequeña Cristine estaba jugando en la calle mi madre me dijo que no lo hiciera estaba en la calle jugando mi madre aparecio vio que venia un auto grito

-Criss, quitate del camino-vio que no hacia caso asi que fue corriendo hacia mi me empujo el auto atropello a mi madre estaba a lado de ella mi padre vio lo que paso llamo a una ambulancia la ambulancia llego pronto se llevo mi madre al hospital pero era demasiado tarde habia muerto, desde aquel dia mi padre me dirigia unas miradas de odio, mi hermanito estaba bien, mi padre jugaba con el feliz no lo trataba mal pero a mi si, tenia apenas 5 años y mi hermano tenia 1 año perdi la cordura empece a portarme como una loca jugaba con los cuchillos cada vez que agarraba uno reia como una maniaca mi padre no hizo caso a mi comportamiento me ignoraba se fue a trabajar mi hermano estaba en la sala gateando me le hacerque empece a reir fui la la cocina traje un cuchillo me puse sobre mi hermano el lloro.

-hola mike-dije psicopatamente el lloro lo apuñale una y otra vez estaba muerto subi a mi cuarto estaba llena de sangre pero no hice nada llego mi padre vio a mi hermano grito y lloro subio a mi cuarto con enfado golpeo la puerta como se lo esperaba esta cubierta con sangre llamo a una ambulancia metieron a mi hermano y mi padre se fue con el en la ambulancia sorpresivamente mi hermano ya estaba muerto, mi padre despues de 10 dias llego a casa yo seguia con la sangre me agarro del cabello me metio al auto me llevo a un loquero me hicieron pruebas habia perdido la cordura e inocencia era una loca asesina me quede internada todos se me quedaban viendo como una niña de 5 años estaba en un hospital psiquiatrico?

-que me ven quieren que haga lo mismo con ustedes?!- saque un cuchillo no me la habian quitado, se alejaron me dejaron sola dos personas me agarraron me metieron a una camara y empezaron a darme toques muy fuerte me pusieron una camisa de fuerza estaba indefensa despues de un año sali del hospital me llevaron a casa seguia un poco loca pero decidi no hacerlo notarlo ya que no queria volver al hospital.

-al parecer no eres una chica inocente si no que ya has matado! cierto o me equivoco?-

-estas en lo cierto- llore sentia un dolor en el pecho en eso Jeff me abrazo, oh Jeff me esta abrazando se siente genial termino el abrazo, hice algo lo bese... lo bese no se porque lo hice pero paso el se separo despues de un beso muy largo

-ya que este es el momento tu...tu... me...-

-vamos dilo-dijo con su voz fria

-ME GUSTAS!- enseguida me meti al baño dejandolo en mi cuarto de repente alguien me abrazo por atras era Jeff!

-la verdad es que tu tambien- me volteo y me beso de nuevo me acerco a su cuerpo frio pero me dio un calido beso fuimos a mi cuarto me asuste un poco el se acerco a mi lentamente corri a mi cuarto el me estaba persiguiendo entonces estaba apunto de atraparme entre a mi cuarto me agarro de la cintura pero en ese momeno tropece y el cayo encima de mi

-Jeff quitate de encima!-

-no-

-porque?-

-no quiero-

-Jeff!-

-no-me beso en el cuello hice lo mismo continuo me quito la camisa que traia tambien le quite su chaqueta...

* * *

**no pondre lemmon todavia asi que esta escena no la escribire pero todos saben que paso :3 si ya saben paso entre Criss y Jeff un lemmon eso que ni son novios XD**

* * *

desperte a la mañana siguiente consiente de lo que habia pasado ayer me vesti sali directo a la escuela llegue en medio del camino pase por el bosque me encontre a Jeff me agarro me tiro al pasto y me beso de nuevo me mordio el cuello? si el cuello

-Jeff me tengo que ir jugamos despues ok?-

-si como sea, pero me debes 2-

-ok y una pregunta-

-dime cual!-

-somos... amigos, mejores amigos o algo mas-

-amigos... quieres que seamos algo mas!-

-si Jeff quiero que seamos algo asi como novios-

-si tu quieres lo seremos- se acerca a mi oido y susurra-pero eres totalmente mia cualquiera que se acerque a mi chica lo matare entiendes!lo matare-

-si, bueno ya me voy-sali del bosque eran las 7:30am si que me levante temprano! continue mi camino a la escuela olvide algo mis heridas de las manos las olvide cubrir y tenia la marca de la mordida de Jeff

-hola Criss-

-KIAA! me asustaste Yess-

-enserio?-

-si! y bueno de que hablamos- no me contesto se me queda viendo me tomo de la muñeca en las partes en las que me corte y me levanto el cabello y vio la mordida hizo una sonrisa picarona y me tomo de ambas muñecas y me llevo al baño.

-uh! mi amiga ya tiene novio!-

-callate no es cierto...-

-no mientas admitelo-

-que no tengo!-

-ya dilo-

-esta bien! si tengo-

-lo sabia y el te hizo esa mordida?-

-no- menti senti como el calor subia a mis mejillas

-ok, claro vamonos a clases- salimos del baño -no me dijo nada sobre los brazos que bueno- pense entre a clase de mate me sente en mi silla que estaba en el rincon del salon durmiendo me despierta y pregunta

-que estamos dando?!-

-emm clase?- todos rieron al unisono

-Evans se que mi clase no es la mas divertida pero por lo menos puedes fingir que te interesa!- se aleja y da otra explicacion, ejercicios y bla bla bla no entendi nada bajamos a recreoy Yess me agarra de cabello y me lleva de nuevo al baño

-pero que jodidos te pasa Yess!-

-me dijiste que ya no te ibas a cortar!-

-... es que...-

-es que nada porque lo hiciste ya lo habias superado-

-es por mi papa me amenazo con meterme de nuevo al hospita psiquia...-

- que al hospital que?- dijo Yess sorprendida no sabia que yo estube en uno nunca le dije eso ahora tendria que explicar todo

-nada olvidalo-

-dime!-

-no!-

-que me digas-

-ok, pero no pienses mal de mi y si quieres alejate de mi- me meti al baño cerre y Yess me saco y le conte todo como asesine a mi hermano como murio mi madre incluso le dije que me drogo

-Criss y asesinaste a tu hermano mayor?- me quede pensando me habia olvidado por completo de el el cuando asesine a mi hermano el se habia ido a un reformatorio o prision como quieran llamarle recorde ya lo van a transferir a la prepa de aca de mi escuela pero tenia que terminar el semestre asi que acabaria el semestre en 2 mese me emocione

-no... el va a venir aqui en 2 meses- una lagrima rebelde salio de mi y Yess me abrazo aun asi sabia mi pasado y aun asi queria seguir siendo mi amiga

-ven vamos al rec...- ding!

-ahora vamos a clase D:- las clases pasaron normal sali llegue a casa no habia nadie subi a mi cuarto me quede sentada de espaldas a la ventana saque mi laptop y empece a investigar pero lo bueno era viernes mi padre llegaria mas tarde asi que no me importaba eran las 8:00pm

-estoy aburrida-

-pues ya no lo estaras- voltee a ver era Jeff, me levanto de la cintura lo bese y nos caimos y ya saben que paso si no saben paso un lemmon eran las 10:30pm

-mierda, Jeff te quedas o te vas mi padre podria llegar en cualquier minuto-

-me quedo- fui al baño me vesti entre a mi habitacion y Jeff habia hecho lo mismo se escondio en mi armario llego mi padre vio la ventana abierta subio a la habitacion me vio en mi cama leyendo un libro me tomo del cabello

-porque jodidos tienes la ventana abierta!-

-tenia calor- menti

-no es cierto te estabas drogando ahora si me la pagaras!- me golpeo contra la pared me saco de mi cuarto me tiro por las escaleras, me pateo las costillas, me dio unas cuantas cachetadas y me apuñalo mi brazo izquierdo termino por entrellarme a la pared

-asi aprenderas a ya no drogarte- salio por la puerta y se fue termine en el suelo, Jeff me levanto me llevo a mi cama limpio todo el desastre descanse desperte a las 1:00am pense -Jeff ya se fue- asi que me meti a la ducha me bañe la sangre meti mis sabanas a lavar las lave y las puse a secar cuando volvi a mi habitacion vi a Jeff en mi cama dormido se veia tan angelical me acerque me meti con el me abrazo y nos dormimos desperte Jeff no estaba

-Criss! ayudame- baje vi a Jeff mi padre lo tenia agarrado del cuello

-sueltalo!-

-dime! porque este tipo estaba contigo en tu habitacion le quito la mascara se horrorizo-

-el es mi novio ahora sueltalo!- no lo solto le di una patada y Jeff subio corriendo a mi cuarto saco su cuchillo y volvio

-lo matare por atreverse al golpearte!-no le dije nada solo asinti con la cabeza queria que lo mataran despues de todo el envio a Marco a prision, si mi hermano mayor se llama marco, Jeff lo apuñalo luego en la noche fuimos los dos al lago y tiramos su cadaver limpiamos la escena pedimos que cambiaran la alfombra y la alfombra la quemamos todo fue perfecto ahora no sabrian quien lo mato

-Criss me tengo que ir, regresare pero tengo que ir si no me mata slendy-

-si no importa se que tienes asuntos- lo bese y se fue

YA EN EL BOSQUE.. siguiente parte narrada por Jeff

-hola slendy-

-porque te fuiste una semana Jeff-

-emm fui a matar-

-mientes tu polera esta limpia- dijo levantandome con su tentaculo me golpeo contra el arbol

-fuiste a ver a la chica verdad? no puedo dejar que un asesino como tu se enamore de alguien asi que terminas con ella, o la mato a ti y a ella!-

-pero slendy...-

-nada de peros ahora te metes a la cabaña!- no dije nada y me meti a la cabaña esta en mi habitacion (suena raro XD) una lagrima resbalo

-soy Jeff the killer no debo de llorar, pero ella es todo para mi lo pensare- tendria que... despues de ir con Criss matar a alguien para que slendy no se diera cuenta y asi lo hice todos los dias iba con Criss y despues mataba a cualquiera en la calle regresaba y slendy no se daba cuenta todo eso paso durante 2 meses hasta que un dia...

* * *

**CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO HICE SUPER LARGO ME TARDE 2 DIAS EN ESCRIBIRLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HASTA LA PROXIMA ADIOS MI GENTE LINDA...**

**jeff: gente fea :(**

**yo: jeff no seas grosero *le doy un sape***

**jeff: ya esta bien :/**

**yo: asi te ves mas bonito jeff calladito y sin hacer nada**

**jeff: callate!**

**yo: estate quieto *le pego con una vara* adios gente :D**


	5. Nos descubrieron!

**hola el capitulo de hoy sera super corto no tengo tiempo pero el miercoles en mi escuela hay paro asi que ese dia no ire XD y no subire mas hasta que haya algun rewiew vamos no sean timidos no muerdo**

2 meses despues...

Jeff POV

-Adios Criss, te vere mañana- le da un beso en la mejilla

-adios Jeff C:- lo abraza, salgo por la ventana de su cuarto por alguna razon olvidaba algo pero no logre recordar que olvide, llegue al bosque me encontre a Slenderman lo salude

-hola slendy- dije con una mirada de estupido ( mas o menos asi ;&)

-porque tienes esa cara?-

-ya sabes...-

-yo no se nada :C-

-no te acuerdas que me queme la cara...-

-no te hagas el estupido Jeff...-

-yo no me estoy haciendo el estupido-

-claro que si... espera ya se porque tienes esa cara!-

-emm... no es cierto- dije nervioso

-claro que lo se... viste a esa estupida chica!-

-no le digas estupida! o te...- mientras tanto en mi mente loca XD -que estupido soy porque le dije eso a slendy de seguro me matara sera mejor que corras muy rapido idiota- -no me digas idiota estupido cerebro!- -callate y corre!- corri slendy me empeso a perseguir llegue a mi cabaña o a la creepy-house me meti y vi a Ben

-que carajos hisiste Jeff...-

-nada que te importe... te recomiendo que corras o slendy te matara a ti tambien-

-pero que... que hiciste Jeff?!-

-luego te digo ahora corre como si no hubiera mañana!- corrimos nos refugiamos en mi cuarto estupido no?

-ya cuentame o te juro que slendy no sera el que te mate!-

-no... y ya callate que no tengo humor para aguartar el humorcito que tienes Ben!-

-dime o abro la puerta!- suena la puerta

-Jeff, Ben! mas les vale que abran!-

-ves estupido, ya me metiste en tu jodido problema!-

-callate ¬¬-

- abran pendejos-

-Noooooo!- gritamos al unisono, por fin slendy tira la puerta

-ya valimos, emm... yo mejor me voy adioshito Jeff!- sale corriendo pero slendy lo atrapa

-no tu y Jeff ya valieron $·"&$ **(jeje no quiero poner esa palabra no me gusta decirla todas menos esa sorry XD)**

-por tu jodida culpa Jeff-

-callate Ben!- slendy los empieza a golpear a los dos suelta a Ben y se va corriendo se queda con Jeff...

-Jeff crei dejarte muy claro que no vieras a esa chica porque demonios no me haces caso!-

-es que yo la... amo!-

-no puedes sentir eso tu no Jeff!-

-y porque ben tiene novia!-

-facil porque su novia es una creepy! asi que me terminas con ella!-

-pero slendy...-

-pero nada mañana me terminas con ella o te matare a ti!-

-no te...- en eso Slendy lo golpea y agarra un cuchillo con uno de sus tentaculos

-estas seguro de lo que ibas a decir!- lo amenaza con el cuchillo

-no nada, mañana terminare con ella- baja la cabeza con una mirada triste

-asi es el Jeff que conosco y quita tu estupida cara!-

-ok!-

* * *

**ok eso es todo, hice el capitulo porque tenia que informar lo del paro y todo eso para que se emocionen ok no y vallan a dormir *los mira con una mirada macabra***

**Jeff: esa es mi frase!**

**yo: callate no seas princeso!**

**jeff: nadie me dice princeso**

**yo: y que vas a hacer princeso! *toma una vara sin que jeff se de cuenta***

**jeff: *intenta atacarme con su cuchillo* *le pego con la vara y lo dejo tirado en el piso***

**jeff: auch por que me golpeaste!**

**yo: por princeso y maricon!**

**jeff: callate ¬¬**

**yo: ok, princeso ya me callo**

**jeff: no me digas asi!**

**yo: *le pego otra vez con la vara* callate y vete a dormir estas castigado ok no**


	6. Hoy se acaba el dolor

**Hola como lo prometi un capitulo nuevo hoy :D disfrutenlo y por favor dejen sus rewiews :( jeje y Jeff saluda!  
**

**jeff: no!**

**yo: jeff mas vale que lo hagas *saca una vara***

**jeff: ok hola, gente fea :D**

**yo: jeff, malo *le pego con la vara***

* * *

Criss POV

me desperte eran las 10:00am

-olvide ir a la escuela, ya ni modo no ire- me pare de mi cama entre al baño y me bañe sali entre a mi cuarto y vi a Jeff

-Jeff?-

-hola Criss!-

-no es que no me de gusto verte pero que haces aqui tan temprano?-

-tengo que decirte algo muy importante-jeff bajo la mirada

-dime-

-veras Slendy... bueno eso no es importante lo que quiero decirte es que...-

-ya dilo!- por alguna razon una lagrima salio de mis orbes azules

-es que esto se acabo!- se volteo mirando hacia la ventana

-eso quiere decir que...-

-que terminamos Criss! entiendes ya no quiero salir contigo!-

-...estas hablando enserio?!- queria que fuera una broma clasica de Jeff

-si, estoy hablando enserio ahora me voy- salio por la ventana me quede llorando me recargue en la pared y me sente en el piso estaba destrozada no debia confiar en el sabia que me iba a lastimar pero no hice caso me senti devil, solo se habia aprovechado de mi.

-no volvere a confiar en nadie!- dije mientras sollozaba me quede en mi cama llorando todo el dia hasta que entro mi tio me vio llorar y me tiro al suelo de una patada

-pero que... carajos... te pasa?!-

-me queria sentar tengo que decirte algo-

-pues dilo y sal de mi cuarto-

-voy a salir de viaje me voy en unas cuantas horas solo vine para avisarte que no vas a salir mientras yo no este!-

-y quien eres tu para impedir que salga!-

-soy tu tio, y a mi no me hablas asi niñita estupida!-

-ya sal de mi cuarto y dejame sola no te importa lo que me pase a si que sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo!-

-porque eres tan mal agradecida, tienes comida, casa y una buena vida por que eres a si conmigo!-

-no te tengo que explicar-

-soy tu tio a si que me debes una explicacion-

-explicarte que! de lo mal que mi padre me trato mira tio me trato como un estorbo a mi y a mi hermano a Marco lo mando a prision y a una prepatoria lejos de mi para tener la oportunidad de matarme por que el simplemente me odia entiendes me odia me mando a hospitales psiquiatricos y a algunos internados para no hacerse cargo de mi para no enfretar los problemas que tube el solo me queria lejos de su vida y de este mundo y no se si te importe pero el 10 años me dejo sola a mi y a mi hermano desde que asesine a mi hermano me trata como tratan a un asesino serial como un estorbo y a marco lo trata como un criminal ahora largate de mi cuarto tio!- dicho esto lo saque de mi cuarto cerre la puerta rapidamente me recargue en la puerta y me fui resbalando hasta que llegue al suelo cuando llegue al suelo rompi en llanto

-primero Jeff me termina, ahora esto ya no lo puedo soportar!- saque un cuter y me realice varias cortadas muy profundas segui hasta que eran las 10:00pm sali de mi cuarto no vi a mi tio supuse que se habia ido entre a mi cuarto saque un vestido rojo largo me delinee los ojos con negro y los labios me los pinte de negro sali a la calle no sin antes ponerme unos guantes para ocultar la sangre y las cortadas que me hice sali con un cuchillo, vi a un chico parecido a Jeff me hacerque a el lo agarre por la espalda le hice un corte en el cuello se empezo a desangrar sali corriendo ya que estaba lo suficientemente lejos empece a caminar caminaba lento mis tacones se oian en eso senti que alguien me observaba era Jeff se dio la vuelta lo ignore y segui caminado en mi mente:

-se sintio bien asesinar a ese chico verdad Criss?- -tienes razon lo volvere a hacer- sali de los pensamientos me di cuenta de que dejaba un rastro se sangre levante el cuchillo y camine al bosque no queria buscar a Jeff solo me quedaria para que la sangre se secara y pudiera irme

-Criss?- era jeff me levante y camine lejos de el pero empezo a correr hice lo mismo pero me atrapo y me tiro al suelo

-quitate de encima!-

-porque viniste al bosque te dije que habiamos terminado!-

-no te emociones no vine al bosque para buscarte ahora largate de mi vista!-

-pero... porque tienes sangre en tu...- antes de que terminara le di una patada con el tacon y sali corriendo llegue a mi casa me cambie me di una ducha y entre a mi cuarto limpie la sangre del vestido y de los guantes estaba libre de delito me deje caer en su sueño profundo...

Jeff POV

porque ella vino le dije que se acabo y me dijo que no vino por mi la observe tenia sangre el la cara, el vestido y sus guantes no podia ser posible ella habia vuelto a asesinar espero equivocarme pero no puedo remediar las cosas la habia lastimado...

-Jeff!-

-slendy no me asustes-

-dime terminaste con ella!-

-tu que crees?-

-que no?-

-si, termine con ella la lastime entiendes? ahora me la encontre aqui paseando por el bosque llena de sangre!-

-entonces habia matado a alguien o se habia cortado?-

-no se slendy, y no me importa lo que le pase!-

-me gusta escuchar esas palabras de ti y porque no fuistes a matar?-

-estoy deprimido asi que no empieces a molestarme, lo tengo que superar asi que dame tiempo-

-te dare tiempo, pero nada de enamorarse nunca Jeff me escuchastes? NUNCA!-

-si te escuche ahora me voy no me sigas me voy a la cabaña!-

-si yo me quedo a qui pero nada mas te veo salir del bosque sin avisar y cuando regreses te mato!-

-si ya escuche ahora me largo a dormir- me fui a la cabaña seguia pensando en Criss su reaccion al decirle sus lagrimas su mirada me habia dado tristeza le rompi el corazon ahora no volveria a ser la misma me sentia un monstruo de hecho lo soy un asesino debo de dejar de pensar en ello al menos no me obligo a traerla aqui para que la matara al menos se que ella esta viva.

Criss POV

desperte no recordaba nada de anoche me levante me vesti me puse mi mochila y me puse unos guantes que dejaban mis dedos descubiertos para tener movilidad pero los guantes eran para que no notaran los cortes que tenia en la mano sali de mi casa al instante recorde -hoy Marcos regresara a la casa- una lagrima salio

-extraño a Marcos odio tenerlo lejos de mi, ahora el volvera hoy a la casa!- llegue rapido a la escuela y temprano eran las 7:30am

-demonios porque me levanto tan temprano?- llego Yess se extraño al verme en la escuela tan temprano

-que haces a qui tan temprano Criss?-

-que no puedo llegar temprano?-

-no es eso es que no estoy acostrumbrada a que llegues tan temprano a la escuela-

-... bueno ya basta de discusiones dime que hiciste ayer Yess?-

-nada importante solo sali con mi familia a cenar tu Criss?-

-nada solo fui golpeada por mi tio-

-te golpeo?-

-si es igual que mi padre que bueno que el ya este muerto!-

-Criss que te pasa te alegras de que tu padre este muero!-

-si Yess si me alegro, ademas el mando a mi Marco a prision admitelo se lo merecia-

-tu padre se merece todo menos que sus hijos le deseen la muerte pudo ser un mal padre pero no le pudiste a ver deseado la muerte cierto?-

-si Yess le desee la muerte a mi padre y ahora esta muero y no me arrepiento de nada entiendes de nada!-

-Criss como puedes decir eso-

-lo digo por todo el daño que me hizo Marco y a mi-

-pero eso no es pretexto el era tu padre!-

-y eso que tiene que ver que sea mi padre y no le desee la muerte ya murio no hay remedio debes pensar que estoy loca y lo admito estoy loca soy una psicopata entiendes Yess?-

-ok dejemos de discusiones pero piensa en lo que te dije-

-si como sea vamos la clase de Ciencias- subimos llegamos al salon puse mis cosas en el suelo y me sente en la banca poco despues llegaron todos y se sentaron en eso la maestra entra

-Buenos dias clase, hoy empezaremos el tema de relaciones empezare a asignar parejas se tomaran de las manos sin que esto llegue a algo mayor entendido?- no puse atencion solo escuche Criss con Alex me quede perpleja me tocaba con el ex de mi mejor amiga bueno pudo ser peor

-chicos antes de que se tomen de las manos quiero que las levante- todos levantamos las manos observo y vi un par de manos con unos guantes

-Criss asme el favor de quitarte los guantes, clase no aceptare estas actitudes de me pongo guantes para no tocar la mano de mi compañero tienen 15 años no son unos niños, Evans quitese los guantes!-

-no quiero quitarmelos- me sentia nerviosa

-Evans quitatelos!-

-noooo!-

-porque no quieres quitartelos?-

-por unas cuantas razones y no me los quitare maestra!-

-Alex quitale los guantes- le susurro la maestra a Alex, el se quedo a lado mio sin hacer nada

-Criss quitate esos guantes- en eso Alex me quita los guantes dejando a la vista mis cortadas todos se me quedaron viendo asustados pero Yess me miraba con una cara de enojo

-ya me los quite :(-

-continuemos y Evans quiero hablar con usted al termino de la clase-

-tomense de las manos veanse frente a frente di digan algo para que comiencen una platica-lo hice

-hola Alex-

-hola Criss porque esa mirada triste-

-termine con alguien muy especial para mi-

-con tu novio?-

-si-

-dime quisieras ser mi novia?-

-que te pasa acabo de terminar con mi novio y acabas de terminar con mi amiga Yess y te me estas insinuando?-

-si, la verdad tu me gustas-

-pero tu a mi no, ademas lastimaste a Yess!-

-y eso que, no puedo salir con su sexi amiga?-

-eres un pervertido!-

-lo se dime quieres o no?-

-no y no me vuelvas a preguntar eso!- despues de la pequeña charla todo paso muy rapido el final de la clase ya habia llegado iba a salir a recreo pero la maestra me detuvo

-a donde vas evans te dije que quiero hablar contigo!-

-yo no quiero hablar con usted y si me disculpa me tengo que ir-

-en ese caso llamare a tus padres!-

-no tengo-

-a tu tios, abuelos o a la persona que te cuide-

-mi tio se fue de viaje nadie de mi familia me quiere cuidar y en estos momentos estoy viviendo sola-

-eso no puede ser posible y no tienes hermanos o algo parecido?-

-si Marco vendra hoy a vivir conmigo pero apenas esta en la prepa-

-eso es suficiente llamare a tu hermano para que venga mañana-

-como quiera usted- sali y fui al recreo no sin antes tomar los guantes del escritorio de la maestra

-Criss hay algo que quieras decirme"-

-no Yess no hay nada que quiera decirte-

-entonces porque otra vez te cortas-

-tengo problemas psicologicos-

-enserio?-

-si y ahora por favor no me preguntes mas y no te atrevas a decirle algo a Marco entendido?-

-entendido- despues de esa pequeña pelea las clases fueron de lo normal terminaron las clases sali y vi a Marco en la entrada de la escuela

-Marcooo!-

-Criss!- me abrazo y me dijo -te extrañe Criss"- -y yo a ti Marco! vamonos de una vez-

-espera Criss- era mi fastidiosa maestra de ciencias

-quien es ella Criss?-

-tu eres el hermano de Criss?-

-si lo soy-

-tengo que hablar con usted sobre Criss!-

-ahora que hiciste Criss-

-yo nada-

-acompañeme- Marco siguio a la maestra

Marco POV

que hizo esta vez mi hermanita en que problema se ha metido

-Criss ven no te quedaras hay afuera quedate esperando en la direccion ok?-

-si-

-de que queria hablar?-le pregunto a la maestra de Criss

-del comportamiento de su hermana-

-si que tiene su comportamiento?-

-ella se a estado comportando muy raro hoy en ciencias ella traia unos guantes le pedi que se los quitara pero ella se rehuso muchas veces hasta que su compañero le quito los guantes que dejaron visibles unas cortadas que ella tenia en el brazo-

-entonces es posible que Criss se haya estado cortando?-

-si y tambien me entere que su padre la golpeaba y todo eso-

-enserio no lo sabia hablare con Criss y que me explique todo y yo mañana vengo a hablar con usted a la salida para decirle mas sobre eso-

-y tambien me entere que su padre murio y que su tio se hace cargo de ella y que tambien el la golpea sabe usted sobre ese tema?-

-no la verdad no sabia nada de lo que usted me esta diciendo yo mañana le digo lo que averigue para que podamos resolver ese problema y no tiene alguna otra noticia?-

-si dos una que ella tenia novio y la otra que va a reprobar esta materia si no se aplica-

-usted tenga calma maestra yo hablare con ella con su permiso yo me voy-

-si que le valla bien hasta luego-sali del salon Criss y yo nos fuimos a casa entramos a casa...

* * *

**el final del capitulo me tarde 4 horas pero aqui esta el capitulo mas tarde subo otro en cuanto termine mi tarea hasta luego gente linda jeff no tienes algo que decir?**

**jeff: no**

**yo: jeff!**

**jeff: esta bien losiento :(**

**yo: asi esta bien jeff puedes irte**

**jeff: que bueno no quiero estar con una bruja!**

**yo: callate y vete a tu cuarto**

**jeff: ok D:**

**aviso empezare otra historia de HDA prometo no abandonar esta historia bueno hasta la proxima :D**


	7. Al borde de la locura!

**chicos ayer no subi el capitulo porque cuando lo acabe lo intente guardar pero la pagina me lo borro entero y me desanime pero hoy les traigo un nuevo cap.**

* * *

-criss esto no puede ser no te debes de cortar entiendelo-**  
**

-me vale 3 hectareas de verga-

-Criss a mi no me hables asi! no tienes algo mas que decirme?-

-no deja de meterte en mi vida-

-no es porque me quiera meter en tu vida es solo que quiero ayudarte-

-nadie puede ayudarme ni siquiera tu eso debes entenderlo-

-como que nadie puede ayudarte?-

-asi es nadie estoy al borde de la locura y desesperacion nadie me puede salvar, terminar loca es mi destino aceptalo Marcos-

-no, no aceptare que digas eso sabes que eso es mentira-

-no es mentira no sabes lo suficiente sabes lo que nuestro padre me hacia? si no conoces mas de mi no puedes decir eso ni siquiera tu ni nadie me puede salvar de mi destino-

-no callate eso no es cierto- marcos se arrodillo y empezo a mover la cabeza como loco

-basta te dije que no te metieras si no quieres tambien terminar loco mas vale que no te me acerques!-

-todo lo que dices es mentira! deja de decir eso-

-no, entiendelo es mi destino es imposible evitar eso-

-callate, no digas eso eso nunca va a pasar-

-si va a pasar-marco se paro del suelo y me tomo del hombro

-tenemos que hablar seriamente-

-pues haslo de una vez-

-tienes mas cosas que decirme que pasaron mientras me fui?-

-emm... me metieron a un hospital psiquiatrico, nuestro hermano menor esta muerto, mi padre tambien, me drogo, me corto, quisieras saber mas cosas o con esas?-

-con esas, pero estas loca o que?! mañana hablamos en la mañana mas vale que mañana me digas todo-

-y si no quiero? ademas te dije quue voy a terminar loca ya lo aceptaste-

-te obligo y no no lo e aceptado-

-y quien eres tu para obligarme-

-tu hermano-

-y luego-

-entonces dime sobre tu novio!-

-callate y dejame sola- subi a mi habitacion prendi mi estereo a todo volumen empece a cantar

We are the crowd  
We're co-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause youÂ're my rockstar  
In between the sets,  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
Purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
Stop-stopped, That shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
WeÂ're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

-porque jeff me hizo esto a lo olvide es un asesino pero uno hermoso :D, que cosas digo se que el es hermoso pero es un estupido como me pudo lastimar asi tanto me lastimo que me dan ganas de ir a matar- se resbalo unas cuantas lagrimas de mi ojos azules

-Criss! es hora de cenar-

-si ya bajo marcos- baje la escaleras y marco me estaba esperando abajo con unos hot-cakes y un poco de jugo me sente y empece a cenar igual hizo marco termine me iba a subir de nuevo a mi cuarto pero marcos me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta la sala

-esto es serio tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras sostenia mi cuter

-di rapido tengo asustos que atender-

-sabes que es esto?-

-un cuter?-

-si y para que se usa?-

-para trabajar y todo eso-

-si para trabajar pero tu! para que lo usas-

-para tr-trabajar-

-deja de mentir eso no es cierto Criss-

-si lo es-

-no, dime la verdad!-

-esta bien me corto con eso- me puse en pocision fetal y empece a llorar

-para que lo haces eso no te deja nada bueno-

-lo se pero mis impulsos no me dejan controlarlo-

-criss ya es tarde sera mejor que te vallas a dormir-

-como digas-

-pero mañana me debes una gran explicacion por ahora vete a dormir-

-como digas mama-

-ya deja de usar el sarcasmo conmigo y vete a dormir-

-ok- subi a mi cuarto pero en vez de irme a dormir me puse un vestido rojo con una caida, me maquille y delinee los ojos con negro y la boca con un negro profundo, sali de la casa por la ventana y con un cuchillo camine por la calle me encontre a una pareja me hacerque lentamente al chico y le corte la garganta, la chica grito y salio corriendo

-con que quieres jugar, bueno juguemos mas vale que te escondas si no te encontrare y te cortare a la mitad!- ella solo gritaba en eso tropezo con una roca

-preparate para nunca despetar- le entierro el cuchillo en la cara le corto sus cuerdas vocales para que no grite

-que se siente, mal verdad que se siente mal? ahora muere- la deje desangrarse por desgracia me salpico la sangre al vestido y en mis tacones asi que de nuevo camine al bosque para que perdiera el rastro de sangre en eso jeff se me viene encima y me tira

-te dije que te fueras que tratas de hacer que te maten?!-

-no te emociones, no vine aqui por ti si no vine para que esta sangre se me secara ahora si me haces el favor quitateme de encima imbecil!-

-como te atreves a llamarme imbecil-

-callate y quitateme de encima idiota!-

-ok, pero no puedes volver jamas aqui!- se quita de encima empiezo a correr

-tu no me lo impediras idiota hasta nunca!- corri y rapidamente llegue a casa pero al parecer marcos me cerro la ventana a si que tuve que entrar por la ventana y efectivamente marcos me estaba esperando en la entrada

-que hacias tan tarde afuera!-

-nada que te importe ahora me voy a mi cuarto- subi al cuarto y cerre la puerta enseguida marcos empeso a tocar la puerta como maniaco

-abreme criss! abreme criss!-

-no, largate de mi cuarto-

-y porque te tendria que hacer caso!-

-para que no te quedes dormido para siempre ahora largate antes de que me descontrole-

-que dijiste?-

-na-nada ahora largate mañana te explico!-

-ok- se fue al fin me quite el vestido me puse unos shorts super cortos una camisa de tirantes y me meti a dormir en mi mente... -mañana volveremos a matar?-...-claro-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

marcos me levanto temprano para hablar me cambie y baje y desayune al terminar fui a la sala marcos tambien y comenzamos a hablar

-que quieres saber?-

-todo lo que te a pasado para que te comportes asi!-

-bueno despues de morir nuestro hermanito y de ir al hospital intente suicidarme varias veces y a los 13 años lo intente de nuevo sin exito me empece a drogar a los 14 y lo sigo haciendo emm... hace unos meses casi voy a la correccional, casi mato a alguien, emm... voy a reprobar año si no me recupero, tenia novio y ya-

-pero que... eres... mejor olvidalo es hora de irnos-

-pero no te tienes que ir a la prepa?-

-si, pero yo te llevo-

-n-no mejor me voy yo sola y tu llegas normal ademas siempre me voy sola no va a ser algo nuevo shii!-

-ok pero mas vale que no te pase nada ok?-

-ok, me voy- sali por la puerta olvide mis guantes y quitarme el maquillaje

-que pendeja soy olvide lo vital!- llegue a la escuela estaba vacio era muy temprano me sente en una banca cerca de mi casillero y empece a guardar y sacar cosas en eso se me ocurre empezar a cantar

Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as

Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Gaga  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Gaga

When he calls to me I am ready  
I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times he betrays me  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
A king with no crown, king with no crown

I'm just a holy fool  
Oh baby it's so cruel but  
I'm still in love with Judas baby  
I'm just a holy fool  
Oh baby it's so cruel but  
I'm still in love with Judas baby  
Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as

Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Gaga

I couldn't love a man so purely  
Even prophets forgave his goofy way  
I've learned love is like a brick you can  
Build a house or sink a dead body  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
A king with no crown, king with no crown

I'm just a holy fool  
Oh baby it's so cruel but  
I'm still in love with Judas baby  
I'm just a holy fool  
Oh baby it's so cruel but  
I'm still in love with Judas baby  
Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as

Ew

In the most biblical sense  
I am beyond repentance  
Fame, hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind  
But in the cultural sense  
I just speak in future tense  
Judas kiss me if offenced  
Or wear ear condom next time  
I wanna love you  
But something's pulling me away from you  
Jesus is my virtue  
And Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to

Just a holy fool  
Oh baby it's so cruel but  
I'm still in love with Judas baby  
I'm just a holy fool  
Oh baby it's so cruel but  
I'm still in love with Judas baby  
Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Woah woah woah woah woah  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Juda-ah-as  
Judas Gaga

-miren la rarita esta cantando-

-callate perra odiosa al menos tengo el cerebro para cantar no que tu!-

-a mi nadie me llama asi-

-y que vas a hacer? agarrarme de las manos para golpearme como una cobarde!-

-si exacto-

-debi adivinarlo solo eso sabes hacer es golpear, ni siquiera sabes agebra eres una imbecil sin cerebro mas vale que te vallas o si no esta vez no tendras tanta suerte de estar viva asi que corre perra!- saque un cuchillo y me le acerque lentamente y esta salio corriendo

-me las pagaras algun dia-

-si, dime cuando ocurra!- en eso aparece yess con una cara de que demonios te pasa

-que-que esta pa-pasando c-criss!-

-nada yess tranquila de todos modos no le iba a hacer daño no soy capaz de hacer eso espera llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos- eran las 7:58am

-corre criss nos toca clase de musica asi que corre si no nos van a dejar entrar- corrimos lo mas rapido posible pero no nos dejaron entrar ya que llegamos tarde asi que nos quedamos afuera esperando nuestra siguiente clase en eso pregunta salvaje aparece

-iras al baile de graduacion?-

-no,se tal vez eso si consigo pareja pero todavia faltan 3 meses!-

-es que necesitamos que alguien cante en la fiesta y tu eres la indicada!-

-ok cantare pero cantare menos si congio alguien con quien ir ok?-

-ok me salvaste la vida-

PASADAS TODAS LA CLASES DE ESE DIA...

-adios yess-

-adios criss- sali y vi a marcos esperandome

-marcos ya vamonos-

-no espera vine a hablar con tu maestra-

-oh creo que estare en muchos problemas-

-que dijiste?-

-yo? na-na-nada!-

-ok ven ya salio tu maestra quiero que te quedes sentadita en la direccion y no te vallas a ir-

-ok- sigo a marco entra al salon y me salgo y voy a casa

MARCO POV

-profesora descubri muchas cosa de criss!-

-digame cuales-

-se lo dire tal y como me lo dijo:  
-bueno despues de morir nuestro hermanito y de ir al hospital intente suicidarme varias veces y a los 13 años lo intente de nuevo sin exito me empece a drogar a los 14 y lo sigo haciendo emm... hace unos meses casi voy a la correccional, casi mato a alguien, emm... voy a reprobar año si no me recupero, tenia novio y ya-

-criss tiene serios problemas pero por ahora no saquemos conclusiones esperemos hasta fin de curso para ver como se comporta y asi antes de que entre a la prepa resuelva sus problemas, bueno me tengo que ir que tenga un bonito dia-

-igual usted- sali del salon y me dirigi a la direccion para ver si criss estaba ahi y sorpresa no estaba entonces sali corriendo y vi a criss correr a lo lejos

-criss!-

-m-marco!-

CRISS POV

empece a correr como loca despues de que marco me hablo me senti muerta asi que entre a casa cerre la puerta y subi a mi cuarto pero marco me agarro de una mano me jalo y rode por las escaleras marco me curo las heridas y me sento en el sillon desperte y vi a marcos con una cara de "voy a matarte"

-porque te fuiste asi criss!-

-me aburri y tenia tarea-

-pero eso no te da el derecho de hacer eso-

-lo se pero podemos hablar de esto mañana quisiera disfrutar el dia-

-si esta bien-

EN LA NOCHE...

-criss baja a cenar-

-si ya voy- baje cene y volvi a subir a mi habitacion e hice lo que hacia cada noche ponerme el vestido, maquillarme sacar mi cuchillo y salir a matar esta vez mate aun chico era alto, rubio, ojos negros en fin termino manchado de sangre y muerto segui caminando cuando me encontre con...

-MARCOS ERES TU!-

-CRISS?!- empece a correr sin control llegue al bosque marcos me seguia siguiendo en una de esas me alcanzo y nos tropezamos y marcos callo encima de mi

* * *

**alerta ligero lemmon es un lemmon muy muy ligero o leve como le digan pero sera de hermano X hermana si no gusta leer se puede saltar esta parte y di desea mandar lemmon agalo ya que no se de eso**

* * *

callo encima de mi, senti algo pero yo creo que era el ambiente el bosque, en la noche, los dos solos ya se imaginaran que paso exacto no empezamos a besar descontroladamente el ambiente hizo que los dos nos quitaramos mutuamente cada una de nuestras prendas hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos queria detenerlo pero algo lo impedia y terminamos haciendolo despues de eso nos vestimos y fuimos a casa pero cada uno separado del otro

* * *

**aqui se acaba el lemmon les dije que no seria muy emocionante pero hay tienen su lemmon super leve**

* * *

JEFF POV

vi a criss y a su hermano haciendolo! si que se estaba volviendo loca hablare con slendy de esto

-slendy!-

-que quieres jeff-

-emm... vi a criss y a su hermano haciendolo-

-y...-

-puedo hacer eso con nina o sally?-

-no, jeff-

-ok y criss puede ser una creepy?-

-espera que dijiste-

-lo que oiste-

-hablas enserio?-

-si, ella se esta volviendo loca y si la convenso vendra y la e visto matar y todo eso-

-si eso es cierto puede venir a quedarse pero tendre que observarla y tendras que conversela-

-ok, hare que vuelva conmigo haber si quiere y la traere aqui para entrenarla y todo eso ok?-

-ok pero tendre que darte aprovacion-

-si como sea la seguire observando para ver que necesita mejorar-

-si como sea-

-bueno me voy a la cabaña estoy agotado-

-si aja-

-es cierto-

-ya callate y vete!-

-ok, pero no te enojes

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

CRISS POV

Tengo que decirle a marcos que lo de anoche no se puede repetir no es correcto que hagamos eso somo hermanos tendre que decirle aunque le duela o me duela pero esto no debe llegar a mayores porque seria asi muy enfermo bueno me vestide y bajare a desayunar y luego le dire todo a marcos sera mejor que me de prisa si no quierno llegar tarde, baje las escaleras desayune rapidamente y hable con marco

-oye marcos sobre lo de anoche sabes no debe de volver a suceder de acuerdo?-

-si de acuerdo sera mejor para nosotros-

-bueno me voy que te valla bien-

-a ti tambien- valla fue mas facil de lo que parecia

* * *

**aqui acaba el cap. como les dije se borro y por eso no fue tan largo y como sea mañana o pasado mañana subire el que sigue ya que estare de forever alone las fiestas patrias y si quieren mandar algun lemmon pueden hacerlo ya que necesito poner uno y no se como se hace uno pero tranquiloos si me mandan lemmon no pondre su nombre pero el lemmon es preferiblemente para jeff y criss ok?**

**jeff: si lemon :3**

**yo: jeff no empieces de pervertido**

**jeff: ok .-.**


	8. Solo un día más

**hola se que prometi subirlo ayer pero hubo una sorpresa me fui con mis primos y ademas era el cumpleaños de mi hermano y lo... olvide de un vez que piensan de la historia? bueno le preguntare algo quisieran que criss y jeff tuvieran ya saben... un hijo inesperado jeje estoy loca pero espero su rewiews ya si no hay por mi va a ver un hijo, tambien es como una advertencia de una moda que tengo en mi pais que es de una pulseras de silicona de colores que significa unas cosas muy sucias XD ya basta de platica empecemos:**

* * *

-pero, criss no digas nada-

-si, tranquilo bueno ya me voy-

MARCOS POV

como pude hacer eso con mi hermana! me aproveche de ella soy un pervertido bueno basta de pensamientos me tengo que ir a la prepa y tengo que encontrar la forma de decirle a criss que no me voy a quedar con ella que me ire en 2 meses

2 MESES DESPUES...

Criss POV

ya pasaron 2 meses marcos me dijo que me tenia que decir algo importante pero no se que sea hace unos cuantos meses que jeff no me visita quizas nunca le importe y solo se queria aprovechar de mi, pero lo mas importante es que yo me corte de nuevo ayer no se porque lo hice talvez recorde que ayer fue el mismo dia en que jeff termino conmigo, mis guantes los perdi asi que me puse esas pulseras que marcos me dijo que no me pusiera pero no tenia otra cosa que ponerme en la mano para ocultar las marcas me llevan hasta el ante brazo son 10 pulseras negras, 5 moradas y 7 azules espero que nadie se de cuenta de las cortadas...

-CRISS YA VAMONOS TE DIJE DESDE HACE UN RATO PORQUE NO BAJAS!-

-ESPERAME QUE YA BAJO- me cubri las pulseras con la manga de mi sudadera aunque no me quedaria con la chamarra todo el dia, baje las escaleras y me encontre con marcos esperandome los dos salimos de la casa marcos se fue por un lado y yo por otro llegue a la escuela un poco mojada porque empezo a llover me quite la chamarra dejando ver mis pulseras entre pero un grupo de chicos me miraba con una de esas miradas... pervertidas no sabia porque me miraban asi, solo las ignore y fui a donde estaba Yess

-oye criss ya conseguiste una pareja?-

-no- dije mientra baje la mirada

-lo siento no quise preguntar eso... pero ya sabes como sera tu presentacion y que musica tendra?-

-bueno la presentacion es una sorpresa pero la musica sera la de Paparazzi-

-ok, bueno la tendre lista-

-si, pero mejor vamonos a la clase de mate

ESE MISMO DIA EN LA SALIDA...

-adios Yess-

-adios criss que te valla bien espera... no tenia que venir marcos por ti?-

-si, creo que se retraso-

-bueno, esperalo a que venga yo ya me voy chao- me quede sentada en la salida y vi detras de mi el grupo de chicos que me lanzaron esa mirada pervertida en la mañana y se acercaron y dijo uno:

-mira lo que tenemos, sera mejor que no grites- se acercaron y me taparon la boca con un pañuelo con algo raro olia horrible pero no fue suficiente para dejarme inconsiente, me metieron al baño de chicos me pusieron cinta en las manos en la boca y en los brazos uno se me acerco

-yo pido las pulseras negras!-

-ok, yo pido las azules-

-y yo las moradas- el ultimo se me acerco y empezo a romper las pulseras moradas y despues de eso me empezo a besar por todos lados, despues se acerco el segundo, rompio las pulseras azules, empezó a dejarme sin ropa y empezo a tocarme por todas partes y el ultimo se acerco con una sonrisa muy pervertida peor que las anteriores

-salgan de aqui, ella ahora es mia!- salieron los otros 2 chicos se acerco y rompio el resto de las pulseras despues hizo lo que menos esperaba empezo a violarme trate de gritar pero tenia la boca asegurada con cinta

-es inutil que grites- fue lo unico que escuche que dijo y luego me desmaye...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

desperte con la ropa mal acomodada supuse que seguia en el baño de chicos trate de levantarme pero mi cintura estaba asegurada a la pared con mucha cinta al igual que mis piernas pero estas estaban aseguradas al piso, mis manos al igual que mi cuello estaba pegados con cinta a la pared estaba indefensa al parecer alguien me buscaba...

-señorita directora estoy buscando a mi hermana criss ayer vine un poco tarde por ella pero cuando entre no estaba la busque pero no la encuentro supongo que se encuentra aqui si la encuentra por favor aviseme-

-claro, usted es el hermano de Criss Evans no es asi?-

-si es correcto-

-ok, la empezaremos a buscar y preguntaremos en los salones si la encontramos nosotros le llamamos-

-esta bien, muchas gracias- marcos me buscaba queria gritar pero mis cuerdas vocales no respondian, eran las 8:00am lo sabia porque tocaron el timbre de entrada lo raro era que nadie entro al baño de chicos y tambien no vi que lo asearan

2 HORAS DESPUES...

YESS POV

-chicos me llamaron en la direccion al parecer criss esta desaparecida, si tienen informes sobre ella por favor es el momento para decirlo- en ese instante levante la mano era la unica

-si Yessica que nos tienes que decir acerca de criss?-

-bueno, yo ayer en la salida la vi sentada en la entrada de la escuela y le pregunte porque marcos no habia ido por ella me dijo que talvez se habia retrasado, me despedi de ella pero vi unas pulseras de colores y eso es todo-

-gracias informare esto a la direccion- seguia pensando criss esta desaparecida criss esta desaparecida como puede ser!

1 HORA DESPUES:

CRISS POV

era hora del recreo y nadie bajo a puto baño parece que me quedare aqui mucho tiempo... en eso alguien entra era Alex el ex de Yess y grita

-ahhhhh! maestro!- me vio con una mirada de terror en eso entro mi maestra de artes

-que paso Alex!-

-mi-mire ma-maestra es-es criss!-

-que!- me miro y enseguida llamo a la directora por supuesto algunos se asomaron al baño y me vieron en eso entra la directora

-ah! por el amor de jesucristo!- grito enseguida se acerco a mi y empezo a quitarme la cinta hasta que pude ser libre entro un par de chicos y me cargaron hasta la direccion los alumnos solo me veian petrificados y en eso vi a Yess con una cara de tristeza, enojo en eso me desmaye y vi tambien que ella se desmayo lo ultimo que vi fue a yess siendo cargada por varios compañeros a la enfermeria, despues de unas horas desperte en la enfermeria rodeada por mi hermano y Yess

-criss estas bien me tenias muy preocupado!-

-pero dinos que paso-

-espera, nos dices cuando llegue la directora- en eso entra la directora

-ahora si dinos que paso-

-bueno lo que paso fue sali de la escuela me despedi de yess y todo me quede esperandote en eso 3 chicos me toman de la espalda me cubre la boca y me meten a la escuela el primero me rompio unas pulseras moradas y comenzo a... besarme muchas veces en segundo me quito la ropa y empezo a tocarme pero antes de eso me rompio unas pulseras azules y el ultimo me destrozo las pulseras negras y el... me-me... violo!- dije mientras se me resbalaba una lagrima

-tranquila criss, hablaremos en casa- me dijo marcos mientras me abrazaba

-criss te hemos hecho unos examenes que concuerdan con lo que dijiste por suerte no esperas un hijo pero tienes un daño psicologico muy serio asi que tienes que venir a terapia los viernes a la salida-

-ok e-esta bien, oye yess-

-si criss-

-lo siento si te preocupe-

-tranquila, lo bueno es que ya aparecistes-

-bueno chicas vayan a clase si alguien te pregunta o te insulta sobre el tema me lo traes a la direccion ok criss?-

-si, bueno yess vamonos a gimnasia-

-si pero vamos a cambiarnos- despues de cambiarnos fuimos a clase de gimnacia todo paso normal

EN LA SALIDA...

-adios yess-

-adios criss no mejor me espero aqui hasta que venga marcos por ti ok?-

-ok, gracias-

-ejem chicas interrumpo algo?-

-noo!, gracias por acompañarme yess nos vemos mañana-

-no hay de que y si nos vemos mañana chao- yess se fue

-ya vamonos criss- nos fuimos y llegamos a la casa

-criss tenemos que hablar-

-ok-

-bueno seguramente pensaste que me quedaria ya a vivir contigo en la casa verdad?-

-si hay algun problema?-

-la verdad es que me voy en unos dias a la ciudad solo vine para ver que estuvieras bien nuestro tio vendra en unas dos semanas asi que te quedaras una semana sola me voy el domingo-

-porque!-

-ya te lo dije criss y ademas CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO USARAS ESAS PULSERAS!-

-yo lo siento- subi a mi habitacion en eso una brisa llamo mi atencion

-je-jeff que haces aqui!-

-solo vine a hacerte una propuesta-

-y... cual es?-

-mira le comente a slendy de tu comportamiento nocturno y me preguntaba si quisieras vivir en la creepy-house?-

-si, si ire ahora que marcos se va no tengo porque quedarme en esta casa-

-bueno como para cuando te mudas?-

-empezare desde mañana te parece?-

-si, slendy ya me dio autorizacion pero la cabaña te tiene que aceptar eso quiere decir que si no te acepta no podras vivir hay ok?-

-ok-

-mañana te explico las reglas-

-si-

-otra cosa-

-qu...- jeff se abalanzo encima de mi!

-qui-quita-t-te!-

-no, ya sabes lo que quiero-

-no es el momento ademas ya no estamos saliendo!-

-y eso que, ademas a todas horas es el momento-

-marcos esta en casa ademas pase por algo horrible ayer-

-COMO QUE ALGO AYER?-

-luego te digo pero lo más importante MARCOS ESTA EN CASA!-

-rapidito..-pone su cara más tierna

-esta bien- sigue encima de mi, no cerramos con seguro gran error

-pero no te aloques ok?-

-ok- seguia encima de mi me comenzo a besar descontroladamente a lo que yo correspondi cada vez el ambiente se ponia mas caliente, entonces le quite su polera blanca, quedo en una playera negra entonces Jeff me quito la blusa que traia dejandome en sujetador me sonroje un poco despues de unos 5 minutos el empezo a bajar a mi cuello y luego más abajo pero lo detuve y le termine quitando su playera y la lance en alguna parte de mi habitación entonces Jeff continuo hasta que bajo a mi vientre puso sus manos en mi espalda y yo en su cuello, Jeff me levanto y yo enrolle mis piernas en su torso en eso tropezamos callendo al piso de nuevo haciendo un ligero ruido continuamos hasta que le quite su pantalon dejandolo en boxer, él me quito la falda dejandome en bragas o como le quieran llamar, Jeff metio la mano para desabrochar el sujetador cuando lo logro entro alguien inesperado...

-Criss, empezare a empacar mis cosas para irme el domingooo...- Marcos se me quedo viendome enojadisimo, me levanto de la oreja llevandome a la sala le hice señas a jeff para que se fuera cuando llegue a la sala me abroche el sujetador entonces me solto tirandome al suelo

-que mierdas hacias?!-

-nada que te importe-

-no me mientas ibas a hacer algo-

-y a ti que te importa ahora con permiso me esta dando frio-

-tu no te vas jovencita tienes 15 años y haciendo eso!-

-mi vida, mi problema-

-todavia ni eres mayor de edad!-

-me vale-

-a ver si te vale cuando te mande a un internado...-

-que tu no tienes la autoridad-

-claro que si, legalmente soy tu tutor porque soy mayor de edad y soy tu familiar mas cercano asi que yo puedo mandarte a donde quiera-

-NO LO HARAS-

-SI LO HARE Y NO GRITES QUE PUEDEN HABER REPORTEROS AFUERA POR EL FALLECIMIENTO DE NUESTRO PADRE!-

-nuestro padre, NUESTRO PADRE DIRAS TU PADRE PORQUE NUNCA LO FUE PARA MI-

-QUE estas diciendo-

-nada olvidalo- corri lo más rapido a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta y me puse algo de ropa y vi la polera de Jeff al parecer se le olvido entonces comence a empacar algunas cosas mias en unas cajas

AL DIA SIGUIENTE... EN LA NOCHE (PD: ES VIERNES)

CRISS POV

-gracias Jeff por ayudarme, enserio tengo que entrar a la cabaña-

-si, pero antes deja las cajas en el suelo- deje las cajas en el suelo y entre a la casa eran las 6:30pm

-jeff...-

-shh! espera- de un momento a otro mi cara se puso pálida, una sombras negras aparecieron en mi cara desde abajo y arriba de mis ojos hasta la oreja se produjo una lagrima negra en cada uno de mis ojos, mis pestañas se pusieron mas negras y gruesas, mi boca aparecio pintada de blanco en mis manos aparecieron unas cuantas gotas de sangre en mis uñas mis uñas estaban printadas de rojo sangre, como traia un vestido rojo con negro y un cinturon dorado este se volvio mucho mas corto y en un bolsillo aparecio una navaja grande y afilada, me di cuenta que tenia puestos unos tacones negros, en eso volteo a ver a jeff que tiene una cara de idiota

-je-jeff que me-me paso?-

-...-

-jeff!-

-ah, que paso-

-cambio mi forma-

-al parecer si eres una asesina...-

-encerio?-

-si, podras vivir aqui-

-y cuando se me quita esto?-

-nunca-

-que voy a hacer tengo que terminar la secundaria-

-maquillate-

-ok entremos de una vez, y me dices donde me quedare- jeff dejo las cajas en el suelo y yo hice lo mismo me llevo a una habitacion

-esta es-

-ok per...-

-mañana te dire las reglas y el domingo te vendras ok?-

-ok per...-

-pero nada vamonos los demas no saben que vienes solo slendy y yo-

-ok vamonos- salimos y llegamos a mi casa entre esperando que marcos no estuviera hay, jeff me dejo en la puerta despidiendose con un tierno pero apasionado beso

-adios jeff-

-adios criss- se fue entre por suerte no estaba marcos asi que subi a mi habitacion saque mi bolsa de maquillaje y me pinte pareciendo lo mas natural entonces llega marcos y me llama...

* * *

**aqui termina el capitulo me tarde mucho en hacerlo por la escuela y todo eso a y jeff los quiere saludar**

**jeff: hola, idiotas**

**yo: jeff no estes de grosero mejor vete a tu habitacion**

**jeff:pero...**

**yo:pero nada te subes y ya**

**jeff :okay:**


	9. Todo tiene un riesgo

**que onda mis queridos lectores me tardé una semana por la tarea tengo que hacer 6 hojas diarias varias cosas pero ya estoy aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y decidi... si va a ver un hijo pero pasara algo raro no les cuento más si no se va a arruinar el final y tambien habra un continuacion de esta historia :3**

* * *

-ok vamonos- salimos y llegamos a mi casa entre esperando que marcos no estuviera hay, jeff me dejo en la puerta despidiendose con un tierno pero apasionado beso

-adios jeff-

-adios criss- se fue entre por suerte no estaba marcos asi que subi a mi habitacion saque mi bolsa de maquillaje y me pinte pareciendo lo mas natural entonces llega marcos y me llama...

CAPITULO 9: TODO TIENE UN RIESGO

CRISS POV

-Criss baja te tengo que decir algo importante-

-...-

-CRISS BAJA AHORA MISMO-

-ahora no...-

-CRISS!-

-solo dimelo y ya!-

-Ya no me iré el domingo me iré el martes-

-y porque no te vas ahora?-

-que?!-

-lo que escuchastes-

-a mi no me hablas asi! subo enseguida-

-que hago?- en eso se me corre el maquillaje dejando ver mi forma de demonio

-ya se... me maquillare como antes de que entrara a la secundaria- empece a ponerme lo ojos negros como una emo, puse un poco de cabello en la frente tapando un ojo y me acoste rapidamente en mi cama con la cara hacia arriba en eso entra marcos

-bueno ya sacaste boleto niña malcriada!- en eso me da un golpe en la cara haciendo que se me corriera el maquillaje de nuevo

-...- sentia tanta furia que saque mi navaja, me volvio a dar un golpe esta vez en mi mejilla el maquillaje se le quedo pegado en la mano, se alejo con una cara de miedo agarre una toalla y me limpie el resto del maquillaje, deje mi navaja se hiciera visible

-esto querias?, querias ver mi verdadero yo pues ya lo encontrastes y ahora sabes demasiado no puedo dejar que lo digas-

-Cri-cris-criss?-

-sueña eternamente conmigo- estaba riendo descontroladamente estaba apunto de enterrar el cuchillo en su cuello cuando alguien me agarro la mano

-no, criss no dejare que hagas lo mismo que hice yo-

-jeff, sueltame sabe demaciado de mi!-

-no- en eso marcos ve nuestra pequeña pelea, aprobecha y sale corriendo

-ves ya se escapo!-

-criss me gusta cuando eres asesina pero, no cometas el mismo error que yo, no asesines a tu hermano-

-sabe demasiado, ademas les va a contar de mi-

-no creo el es tu hermano porque haria eso-

-...no se pero lo hara-

-no solo debes de confiar en el-

-bueno tienes razon lo har...- me interrumpio la sirena de la policia

-CRISS EVANS SAL DE AHI TE TENEMOS RODEADA-

-te dije no debia confiar en el-

-lo si-siento-

-tranquilo pero ahora como escaparemos-

-ya se recoje lo mas que puedas de tus cosas lanza ese ladrillo hacia la puerta y salimos por la ventana-

-ok- recojo varias prendas, tenis, tacones, zapatos, compu, mp3 y los pongo en una caja se la doy a Jeff agarro el ladrillo y lo aviento los policias se distraen, Jeff y yo bajamos por el arbol hasta que un policia nos vio.

-DETENGASE EN ESTE MOMENTO-

-jeff corre!- empezamos a correr y nos empezaron a perseguir corrimos hasta llegar al bosque, entramos a la cabaña

-uff eso estuvo cerca tienes la caja-

-si- dijo mientras me enseñaba la caja

-me falto algo podemos volver mañana?-

-claro, pero que te falto?-

-mi vestido de graduacion, los tacones, mi maquillaje, y mi equipo de piercings, etc.-

-graduacion?-

-si, y ya que estamos en el tema puedes ir conmigo?-

-no, no me gusta ir a ese tipo de cosas ¬¬-

-vamos-

-no!-

-te doy algo a cambio-

-que es?-

-ya sabes- le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por su estomago y su espalda

-ok, ire pero cumple lo que prometes-

-cuando?-

-hoy y mañana-

-ok- subimos a lo que iba a ser mi cuarto jeff y yo ya veniamos semi-desnudos dejamos la ropa caer mientras subiamos, jeff me acorralo en una esquina de la pared y me beso el beso se intencifico más hasta el punto de que tenia una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda, yo tenia ambas mano en su cuello nos volteamos y caimos en la cama, jeff jugaba con el broche de mi sujetador hasta que lo desabrocho y yo le quite el resto de la ropa interior dejandolo desnudo, jeff me quito las bragas dejandome desnuda, pasando su lengua por mi estomago eso me hizo soltar un fuerte gemido

-shh! tranquila-

despues de decir eso me penetro rapidamente haciendo que soltara otra gemido e hizo lo mismo varia veces pero las demas veces me tape la boca para no soltar el gemido, los 2 terminamos cansados, sudados y exitados asi que jeff se vistio me paso mi ropa interior y se vistio con su polera y pantalon baje a buscar el vestido negro pero no lo encontre subi a mi habitacion por ropa pero estaba sucia

-JEFF!-

-que pasa criss-dijo entrando a la habitacion

-em... no tengo ropa-

-tu vestido?-

-no esta-

-y la ropa que trajiste?-

-esta toda manchada-

-mm... ten- me da su polera

-gracias-me la puse me quedaba hasta las piernas ya que jeff es más alto que yo

-baja, ya llego slendy si te pregunta de porque traes mi polera le dices que... que se te olvido traer ropa limpia-

-ok vamos- ambos bajamos primero jeff y luego yo, todos se nos quedan viendo

ben-jeff quien es ella?-

jeff- que...-

-jack- dinos de una vez-

sally-si ya dinos!-

-jeff- QUE SE LOS EXPLIQUE SLENDY!-

slenderman- esta bien, pero sera despues de cenar ¬¬ y jeff le explicaste las reglas?-

jeff- no...-

criss- ahorita me las dices ok?-

jeff- ok, pero acabando de cenar-

criss-si-

nina- y tu que normalmente cenas?-

criss- nada...-

jeff y nina-enserio?!

criss- si solo cenaba cuando algun familiar de mi mama estaba en la casa, porque mi padre me prohibia agarrar cosas de la alacena-

nina- bueno te dare un tazon de frutas-

criss- si, gracias-

jeff- ya vamos a cenar ya tengo hambre-

slenderman- espera... porque criss trae tu polera?-

criss- porque cuando bajamos del arbol mi ropa quedo sucia, rota y la ropa que me traje estaba igual olvide traerme la limpia asi que cuando sali del bañarme no encontre ropa, y jeff me presto su polera-

ben- quedate con esa polera puesta, me gusta ver tus piernas-

criss- ah! que pervertido- me escondo atras de jeff

jeff- no te metas con ella-

ben- porque no?-

slenderman-ya callense los dos- los levanta con sus brazos y les golpea en la pared dejandolos inconsientes en el piso (o como sea que los llamen)

criss- jeff!- voy hasta donde esta y lo sacudo hasta que despierta

jeff- es-estoy bien- lo ayudo a levantarse y se sienta en una silla, yo me siento a lado de él

slenderman- ustedes 2 se me separan-

criss y jeff- porque?!

slenderman- porque yo lo digo! ben ponte entre esos 2- jeff se cambia de silla y ben se pone en donde se sento, me quedo viendo a jeff y él hace lo mismo

nina- ya esta la cena!- empieza a servir la comida, me da el tazon y empiezo a comer, cuando acabo me voy a la sala y jeff viene conmigo no sentamos y empieza a hablar

-criss mira estas son las reglas:

1. Nada de ya sabes que.

2. no debes de desobedecer ninguna regla

3. nada de salir si la policia te busca

4. no debes de meterte en los sueños de la personas

5. no debes de contestarle a slenderman ¬¬

6. si quieres salir a la ciudad de día tendras que usar tu forma de ilusion

7. no salir con humanos

8. esta prohibido llevar gente desconocida o humana aqui

9. no debes tener amigos humanos

10. si no logras matar a tu presa regresas al dia siguiente a terminar el trabajo

11. no dejar que te tomen fotografias, videos o lo que sea si encuentras a alguien tomandote fotos matalo enseguida y roba sus cosas

12. asesinar a 6 personas como minimo a la semana

13. si slenderman te dice que hagas algo lo haces

14. no debes ayudar a tu presa a escapar

15. si la policia te persigue escapa

-ok, son muchas pero no entendi la 1-

-ya sabes-

-no explicate-

-aagg! ok- le empieza a tocar la espalda

-ah! ok ok-

SLENDERMAN POV

slenderman- chicos criss es la novia de jeff, ella asesina al igual que ustedes

nina-porque no nos dijiste?!-

slenderman- porque ella se iba a mudar el domingo ¬¬-

jack- y porque se mudo hoy?!

slenderman- porque intento asesinar a su hermano, jeff la detuvo y la policia los empezo a perseguir

ben- enserio? tan linda y novia de jeff?-

sally- callate ben ¬¬

slenderman- nadie se puede meter con criss, ademas los tenemos que tener vigilados que no hagan ya saben que...

ben y jack- los vigilaremos nosotros-

slenderman- ok, pero no intenten hacerle algo a criss par de pervertidos ¬¬

ben y jack- nooo, como crees- con sonrisa picara

nina y sally- quiten esa cara que nos asustan!-

slenderman- basta de peleas ya les explique ahora cada quien a lo suyo!

CRISS POV

-jeff, saldras a matar?-

-claro, ya me voy y ten cuidado con ben y jack- le da un beso en la mejilla

-ok, lo tendre- jeff sale por la puerta entra jack y ben

-ben cuida a sally ya me voy-

-hola criss-

-hola ben-

-y jeff?-

-se fue a matar-

-eso quiere decir que estas sola?-

-si-si-

-interesante- me levanto del sillon, comienzo a caminar hacia atras mientra ben camina hacia donde estoy

-ale-alejate d-de mi!-

-no desaprovechare una oportunidad-

-alejate!- ben corre hacia mi nos estampamos en la pared y ben toma mis manos contra la pared, le doy una patada haciendolo retroceder, el se avalanza hacia mi dejandonos a los 2 en el suelo

-no alejate!-

-no, ya te dije lo que quiero y lo voy a tener- me quita la polera de jeff, en eso entra jeff por la puerta

-que haces con mi novia idiota!-

-jeff, ayudame!-

-callate, jeff esto no te incumbe asi que largate por esa puerta- en eso jeff se abalanza contra ben dejandome libre.

-criss corre sal de aqui yo me encango de este duendecito verde- hice lo que me ordeno jeff y corri en el bosque en eso me encuentro a jack

-jack!-

-amm... que criss?-

-si!-

-que haces en ropa interior O.O-

-larga historia-

-entonces estas sola?-

-no, otra vez no- salgo corriendo y jack me persigue corrio más rapido que yo me alcanzo y se abalanzo sobre mi

-ale-alejate de mi!-

-no,-

-nooo! ayuda!- en eso llega slenderman

slenderman- que carajos pasa aqui!-

criss- ayuda este pervertido me quiere violar!-

jack- no es cierto-

slenderman- que les dije!- toma a jack y lo lanza contra al arbol

slenderman- y tu ropa?-

criss- la polera se quedo en la cabaña-

slenderman- porque esta en la cabaña?-

criss- porque ben tambien intento violarme-

slenderman- como escapaste?-

criss- jeff me ayudo... JEFF SE QUEDO PELEANDO CON BEN

slenderman- VAMOS!- llegamos a la cabaña slenderman entra y ve a jeff agarrando a ben del cuello con un cuchillo en la mano

criss-que demonios haces?-

jeff- ...- levanta el cuchillo

slenderman- basta jeff yo me encargare- jeff se aleja y slenderman toma a ben y sale por la puerta

jeff- estas bien, porque tienes el tirante caido?!-

criss- n-no nada- se le sale una lagrima

jeff- dime- me acerco a jeff y lo abrazo el corresponde al abrazo

criss- este j-jack tambien in-intento violarme"-

jeff-que juro que lo mato-

criss- espera slenderman ya se encargo de él-

jeff- ok, pero no dejare esto asi-

criss- ya tengo sueño, me voy-

jeff- sera mejor que duerma contigo no se que alguno de los 2 intente de nuevo ¬¬-

criss- ok vamos-

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza la maldita tarea me mantiene ocupada, ademas entro a mi PC se me olvida que voy a hacer me meto a FB y como a las 10:00pm me acuerdo de la historia y la apago ok pero espero que les guste mi historia, bueno oficialmente estoy considerando a criss como una creepy pero no va a ser otra the killer solo va a se su nombre asi: Chris con su frase: sueña eternamente conmigo. Pero en unos como 5 meses hare su creepy por lo mientra no, los veo la semana siguiente :D**


	10. Todos piensan mal de nosotros

**hola lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero ya decidi algo iba a subir cada mes pero se me ocurrio una excelente historia de HDA asi que... la empezare en unas 3 semanas subire un capitulo de esta historia cada 2 meses si quieren que suba uno un dia con mucho gusto lo subo ya que tengo toda la historia planeada igual la segunda parte de esta historia sin más demoras les presento este nuevo capitulo :D que lo disfruten! PD: algunas partes seran más perve...**

* * *

CAPITULO 10: TODOS PIENSAN MAL DE NOSOTROS

-ok, te espero jeff- le doy un beso en la mejilla, me abraza de la cintura y yo del cuello, nos empezamos a besar en eso algo nos separa era slender **(sera slender en vez de slendy porque slendy sera para la segunda parte :3)**

**-**ustedes dos no pueden hacer eso ¬¬-

-pe-pero que estabamos haciendo!-

-ya saben...-

-era solo un maldito beso!-

-no, conozco a jeff y se lo que iba a hacer despues...-

-YA BASTA!- me subo por la escalera y jeff me sigue entro a mi cuarto me acuesto y jeff se acuesta a lado de mi

-jeff, tengo algo que decirte-

-no puede ser mañana?-

-ok pero en la noche-

-por?-

-tengo que ir a la escuela-

-no pasa nada si faltas...-

-si, me reprueban!-

-ok, ok pero no te enojes- me volteo y me dedico a dormir-

-mm... no tengo ganas de dormir mejor ire al bosque a matar unos estupidos que anden por el bosque- me levante teniendo cuidado de no despetar a jeff, sali por la puerta y me dirigi al centro del bosque de repente siento que alguien me toma por la espalda y me pone una cosa muy extraña en la nariz haciendo que me desmaye entonces despierto en mi antigua casa

-zalgo?-

-hola criss-

-que quieres?-

-que te unas a mi-

-y porque lo haria?-

-tu tienes algo muy especial-

-...-

-aun no te das cuenta? tu eres más poderosa que slender-

-y eso que?-

-te necesito de mi lado-

-no lo hare ahora dejame ir!-

-al parecer todavia no entiendes, mira te explicare jeff es más poderoso que slender quiere decir que jeff y tu tienen el mismo rango de poder pero cuando estan juntos disminuye su poder pero tu al estar sola eres hasta más fuerte que jeff me entiendes por eso quiero que te unas no desaprobechare esta oportunidad-

-mm... a si que soy... bueno tu y slender tienen el mismo poder?-

-no yo soy mas fuerte que el-

-interesante-

-aceptas?-

-dejame pensarlo...no-

-porque?!-

-yo amo a jeff y no separaria del él ni aunque sea más debil que ben me separaría de mi jeff entiendes?-

-al parecer te tendre que obligar...-

-que haces- me dejo inconciente en el suelo desperte en un cuarto obscuro como el de un hospital psiquiatrico

-DEJAME SALIR!-

-no, a ver si eres tan especial para jeff-

-DE QUE HABLAS?-

-si enrealidad él te ama vendra por ti, mira haremos un trato si viene a rescatarte en las proximas 76 horas te dejare salir sin ningun problema-

-ok...-

-y si no viene te tendras que unir a mi-

-si acepto-

* * *

**Sorry se que es muy corto es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ademas me pidieron un capitulo de mi historia anterior asi que tendre que ponerme a hacerlo chao :D**

**PD: lo que dije de los 2 meses es enserio...**


	11. Zalgo que le has hecho!

**Hola :/ tengo que decirles una cuantas cosillas 1.-Me he vuelto emo eso significa que las historias seran mas deprimentes y las partes felices las hara una compañera mia XD 2.-cambie mi nombre de Itzel Murton a Janelachicaendemoniada 3.- Zalgo no lo representare en su verdadera personalidad si no que lo hare a mi manera.**

**Eso es todo disfruten la historia :3 (solo fingo estar feliz...)  
**

* * *

****3 dias despues...

CRISS POV

-tu querido jeff no vendra-

-que te hace pensar eso?!-

-esto- me mostro una pequeña esfera en donde aparecio jeff sentado comiendo cereal hablando con slender

* * *

-Jeff! cuando buscaras a Criss?-

-ehh? quien es ella?

* * *

-me unire a ti!-

-puedes maquillarte como quieras y ten- me da 2 cuchillos

-ok- me maquillo igual nada mas que los labios los pinto de negro en vez de usar un vestido rojo me visto asi: art/jane-the-killer-2-369125471 solo que con una falda corta acompañada por unas mallas abiertas los ojos con mi pupila azul con negro alrededor

-listo-

-espera- me acomoda el cabello en forma de coleta alta con caida de algunos cabellos y unas pinzas negras brillantes

-jeje no pense que fueras tan bueno acomodando el cabello-

-sh! tu callada-

-puedo ir a matar?-

-si pero regresa mañana en la tarde tengo una misión para ti-

-ok ya me voy- camino por la calle y observo a alguien conocido cabello negro, ojos azules lo voy siguiendo, él se pone nervioso empieza a voltear a todos lados to empiezo a cantar con voz tenebrosa: la...la...la...la...la...la...la...la...la..la...l a...la...la...la

-quien anda ahi!- salto sobre él con los 2 cuchillos en mano le entierro uno en la mano

-Criss?-

-como sabes mi nombre? dime si no te mató ahora mismo!-

-soy tu hermano Marco-

-yo no tengo hermano!-

-Criss antes de que me mates quisiera decirte lo siento no entendi el maltrato que te daba nuestro padre por la muerte de nuestra madre, perdoname por no haberte comprendido y apoyado se que fue muy dificil vivir sola mientras yo estaba lejos y te quiero criss- cerro los ojos esperando, yo solo puse el cuchillo a su lado

-no-no pue-do- en eso me desmayo...

MARCO POV

-Criss!- la levanto cargandola saco el cuchillo de mi mano y tomo el que dejo al lado y la llevo a mi internado (es de noche :/ )

EN EL INTERNADO...

-en donde esta mi cuarto ah! ya lo encontre- abro la puerta y recuesto a criss en la cama la tapo con mi sabana agarro mi cobija la pongo en la alfombra y duermo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-a donde estoy?!-

-tranquila soy yo marco te traje te habias desmayado-

-enserio y porque me trajiste aqui?-

-eres mi hermanita no te iba a dejar en la calle-

-pero te intente matar-

-no importa, dime QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!-

-*suspire* estaba asesinando-

-tu QUE!-

-no digas nada-

-olvida eso y ven a vivir conmigo aqui hay preparatoria-

-no puedo, no pertenesco a esta sociedad-

-que quieres decir?-

-que soy una asesina, una asesina serial buscada en todo el país de hecho soy la más buscada no quiero causarte problemas me voy fue un gusto volverte a verte hermano-

CRISS POV

-adios- sali por la ventana no sin antes meter ambos cuchillos en la bolsa de mi polera, camine al bosque me encontre con Zalgo

-llegas tarde...-

-lo siento en fin cual es la misión?-

-quiero que mates a todos los de la creepy-house-

-orden?-

-primero mata al más habilidoso Jeff sigue con Nina luego con Jack luego a Ben luego a Sally cuando la mates slender vendra a matarte entonces lo matas entiendes?-

-si bueno...-

-espera tienes una semana para matar a todos-

-ok- salgo por la puerta y me siento en el bosque en una parte alejada hasta que se hace de noche

-bueno es la hora- me levanto y voy a buscar a Jeff cuando lo encuentro esa sentado como si nada esto hace que enfurezca rápidamente y empiezo a cantar de nuevo: la..la..la..la...la...la...la...la...la...la...la. .la...la...la..la...la...la...la...la...la..la...l a...la...la...la...la esto pone a jeff alerta porque reconocio mi voz

-Criss?- volteo a todas parte entonces salgo a la luz dejandome ver por él

-exacto soy yo- noto mi cambio se alejo

-tu-tu no e-eres c-criss!-

-nervioso?- me avalanzo sobre él sacó mis 2 cuchillos el me patea alejandome de él se acerca con su cuchillo corriendo yo subo árbol saltó cayendo atrás de jeff se abalanza sobre mí lo pateo en el estomago con mis converse negros corró asía él saltó contra el arbol llegando hasta donde se encuentra jeff encima de él iba a caer sobre él pero me esquivo corre asia mi me golpea contra el arbol poniendo sus manos en mis muñecas dejandome inmovil con todas mis fuerzo empujo hacia enfrente callendo de nuevo encima de jeff me levanto deteniendo a jeff con mi tenis dandole una patada en la cara corro hacia el arbol lo pateo impulsandome cayendo en el pasto sobre la cara mi plan era caer sobre la copa de otro arbol no funciono jeff corre hacia mi lanzando su cuchillo lo esquive él nota esto corre más rápido yo hago lo mismo pasando al lado de él, jeff se detiene confundido aprovecho esto salto sobre el con mis dos cuchillos pero algo me detiene no supe que era pero solo vi a jeff tirado en el pasto en posicion fetal con los ojos cerrados

-jajajajaja jeff jajaa¡jajajaja- en eso vi que era slender el que me sostenia slender me estampo contra el arbol dejandome inconciente de nuevo

JEFF POV

-jeff abre los ojos y levantate idiota!-

-ah! que? slender?-

-si soy yo imbecil que hacias peleando con Criss?-

-se volvio más agresiva e intento matarme-

-espera... zalgo la convencio esto es malo ven vamonos a la cabaña

EN LA CABAÑA

dejo a criss en el sofa

-jeff que paso!?-

-mira

empece a oir que alguien cantaba asi: la..la..la..la...la...la...la...la...la...la...la. .la...la...la..la...la...la...la...la...la..la...l a...la...la...la...la esto me pone a alerta porque reconoci su voz

-Criss?- volteo a todas parte entonces ella sale a la luz dejandose ver

-exacto soy yo- note su cambio me aleje

-tu-tu no e-eres c-criss!- le dije

-nervioso?- se avalanzo sobre mi sacó 2 cuchillos la pateo alejandola de mi me acerco con mi cuchillo corriendo criss sube al árbol saltó cayendo atrás de mi se me abalanza me patea en el estomago con sus converse negros corre asía mi salta contra el arbol llegando hasta donde me encuentro encima de mi pensaba caer sobre mi! pero la esquivo corro asia ella la golpeo contra el arbol poniendo mis manos en sus muñecas dejandola inmovil con todas sus fuerzas me empuja hacia enfrente callendo de nuevo encima de mi se levanta deteniendome con sus tenis dandome una patada en la cara corre hacia el arbol lo patea impulsandose cayendo en el pasto sobre su cara me parece que su plan era caer sobre la copa de otro arbol no funciono, coro hacia ella lanzando mi cuchillo lo esquiva yo noto esto corro más rápido ella hace lo mismo pasando al lado de mi, me detengo confundido ella aprovecha esto salta sobre mi con dos cuchillos pero algo la detiene tu! eso es todo-

-no eres mas idiota, jeff eres un maldito idiota-

-porque me dices eso slender?-

-no le pudiste ganar, de seguro zalgo le mostro una escena distorcionada de ti con otra chica...-

-ella es muy agresiva amarrala a la silla!-

-no seas dramatico!-

-tu no viste sus ojo eran azules llenos maldad y odio yo se lo que te digo-

-ok- la amarro a la silla ella despierta

CRISS POV

-en donde estoy?-

-estas en la cabaña-

-quien eres?-

-jeff-

-alejate de mi estúpido idiota-

-que he hecho para que me hables asi?-

-mira a ti no te importo que yo fuera secuestrada por zalgo es más hacias todo normal hasta un dia slender te pregunto por mi y ni sabias quien era!-

-no criss zalgo te engaño te mostro una imagen falsa-

-no es cierto!-

-te digo la verdad-

-como puedo estar segura de eso?-

-mira criss yo te-te amo! entiendes nunca te olvidaria- jeff se me acerca dandome un largo pero apasionado beso me desata y lo sigo besando agarrandolo del cuello y jeff de mi cintura en eso algo nos separa no, no era slender era un destello negro que salia de mi en eso empiezo a flotar emanando rayos

-q-que me esta pa-pasando-

-SLENDER!- slender entra por la puerta

-que me pasa slender?-

-al parecer has sido liberada del trato de zalgo pero tu apariencia no cambiara eso quiere decir que te quedaras con el maquillaje pero podras cambiar de ropa-

-enserio...- en eso dejo de emanar negro y rayos cayendo al suelo

-esta bien?- jeff me levanta en sus brazos

-s-si puedes l-llevarme a m-mi cuarto-

-si claro...-

-más vale que regreses a qui en 15 minutos o te matare!-

-ok no te enojes slender- sube rápidamente me deja en mi cama me tapa, me besa y se va dejandome dormir

-JEFF!-

-ya ya baje!-

JEFF POV

-que quieres?-

-bueno me ire por 3 días empezando por hoy me llevare a todos menos a ti y a Criss-

-porque?-

-1.- alguien tiene que cuidar a criss 2.- despues de lo de hoy no te llevare hasta que recuperes tu fuerza-

-pe-pero...-

-pero nada ya me voy no quiero que mientras yo no este hagan "eso"-

-okay-

* * *

**:/ hasta aqui el capitulo tengo cosas que hacer ok no solo quiero descanzar de los examenes que tuve en fin dejare a mi querido jeff con ustedes**

**jeff: hola**

**yo: jeff no quiero que destruyas la casa **

**jeff: porque? a donde vas? me llevas?**

**yo: voy a salir, no te importa y no!**

**jeff: anda!**

**yo: ok vamonos**

**jeff: si! porque vienes vestida asi?**

**yo: dije que soy emo en fin vamonos**


	12. No soy tu juguete entiendes?

**he vuelto se que dije que eso era todo pero dije que tenia una novela un amigo me dijo de que le dije todo y un pequeño adelanto me dijo que estaba muy bien que me apoyaba eso me motivo por eso escribo de nuevo :3 tambien porque se acerca halloween bitches!**

* * *

JEFF POV

-jeff-

-...-

-JEFF!-

-que cuando donde?-

-no te hagas el idiota vine por nina sabes donde esta?-

-en el bosque con jack-

-ok ya me voy ya sabes que no debes hacer-

-si, si ya vete-

-mas te vale- slender salió por la puerta

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-Criss?-

-jeff!- subo rapidamente las escaleras y encuentro a...

CRISS POV 

Jeff entro por la puerta

-jeff! quitame a este pequeño pervertido de encima-

-Ben Largate de aqui enano verde si no te partide en cuadritos!-

-okay- Ben sale por la puerta

-gracias por salvarme-

-oye no iba a dejar a mi chica en manos de un enano verde- jeff me besa dulcemente en los labios

-jeff se me quito el sueño y si vamos a matar-

-es que...- pongo mi cara más tierna

-shi?-

-ok vamos- me levanto veo que jeff se sonroja bajo las escaleras él me detiene

-ahora que pasa?-

-enserio iras a matar en bragas y sujetador?- miro y veo que no traigo la polera

-... ahorita bajo- subo me pongo las mallas abiertas, mi falda negra, mis converse negro y mi polera blanca estaba a punto de ponerme los converse en eso jeff me voltea me da un beso corto y se va rapidamente por las escaleras me termino de poner todo y bajo con él

-lista¨?-

-lista, oye tu me debes un beso-

-enserio?-

-si- lo beso y salgo corriendo jeff me sigue me alcanza y me da otro beso

-estamos a mano-

-sh! mira- señalo hacia una pareja el chico era rubio de ojos verdes y la chica era castaña de ojos grises ambos tenian tez blanca

-1..2..3 ya!- yo ataco a la chica y jeff al chico yo le entierro un cuchillo en la cara y otro en el estomago me levanto le doy unas cuantas patadas en el cuello en eso meto mi mano en la parte perforada de su estomago le saco el esofago, y el higado meto la otra mano con el cuchillo y le empiezo a abrir más el horificio hasta que no queda nada solo restos quede empapada de sangre por ultimo lami cada uno de los cuchillos mientras jeff me miraba impresionado mientras que jeff solo lo apuñalo en el estomago

-eso fue impresionante!-

-jeje gracias jeff-

-vamonos se hace tarde- lo tome de la mano eran las 11:00pm

EN LA CABAÑA

-me voy a dormir jeff-

-ok cuidate-

-lo hare pero solo dormire-

-lo se-

-ok- subo duermo 1 hora me levanto en bragas y sujetador y bajo a la cocina donde estaba jeff comiendo un emparedado de higado?

-hola crei que ibas a dormir-

-no puedo em... me puedo quedar aqui?-

-...-

-jeff?-

-...-

-JEFF!-

-eh que?-

-me puedo quedar aqui?-

-claro-

-porque me miras asi?-

-estas de nuevo en bragas...-

-y luego?-

-ya sabes-

-no jeff aqui no-

-vamos-

-no-

-porfiss?-

-no!- entro a la cocina y veo que jeff solo lleva unos boxers paso enfrente de él pero hubo un pequeño roce que hizo que gimiera

-ahhh!-

-que demonios te pasa-

-nada-jeff mete su cabeza al refrigerador a ver que hay de comida en eso al ver que no hay nada ve en el congelador yo voy al refrigerador a sacar un higado que dejo jack paso junto a jeff y ocurre otro roce pero este fue más fuerte asiendo que gimiera más fuerte

-...- hubo un silencio en eso me le abalanzo a jeff besandolo

-crei que no querias-

-cambie de opinion-

-quisiera intentar algo nuevo mi lady me permite-

-claro, pero empieza ya!- me toma de la cintura me levanta y me lleva a una parte plana de la cocina me pone en ella y jeff se me encima causando un roce mucho más fuerte que los anteriores entonces jeff se dio cuenta y se empezo a mover bruscamente haciendo que gimiera más y más en eso slender entra por la puerta nos ve y empieza a ponerse rojo no de la pena si no del enojo

-JEFF CORREE!- ambos salimos por la puerta en ropa interior empezamos a correr

-jeff espera-

-no hay tiempo- en eso me pego contra un arbol dejandome un poco herida

-te dije idiota!-

-lo siento pero no hay tiempo-

-no me puedo levantar-

-entonces te cargo- me levanto entre sus brazos y empezo a correr de nuevo slender casi nos alcanza en eso jeff tropieza con una roca y ambo caemos slender toma a jeff lo estampa contra un arbol

-JEFF!-corro hacia el pero slender me toma me empieza es golpear contra los arboles cuando me deja herida gravemente me tira hacia la colina que esta en el bosque cai cuando termine de caer me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de cactus grite de dolor un doloroso grito

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- en eso me desmayo de nuevo al ver toda la sangre que brotaba de mi cuerpo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

JEFF POV

-e-en donde e-estoy?-

-estas en la cabaña-

-sally?-

-si soy yo-

-y criss?-

-no sabemos la busque junto con ben y no estaba al parecer desaparecio despues de los golpes que slender le dio-

-que? ese idiota se atrevio a tocarla lo matare!

-tranquilo la encontraremos-

-eso espero-

* * *

**Les dejo con este pequeño capitulo lo quise escribir desde hace unos meses! bueno disfrutenlo el proximo mes les traigo otro jane fuera!**


End file.
